


How to Train Your Brat: LTR2

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Drugs, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Genji has a Bad Day, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Spanking, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Safeword Use, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Voyeurism, fast burn, first chapter has bad bdsm etiquette, white knight Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: The sequel to Learning the Ropes, showing how Genji and Jack met. Tags will be updated as chapters are posted.





	1. Meeting

Genji hadn't actually met the top before that night, only chatting back and forth on Fetlife, planning the scene haphazardly. It was the top’s third time at Talon, but Genji felt safe there and was alright with his inexperience. His name was Paul. Paul had spiky black hair, dull green eyes, and a bad-boy air about him, aided by the leather jacket he never took off. Genji let himself find the bad boy vibe the dominant gave off alluring, the illusion of danger erotic.

 

Genji was the first to arrive. He paid the fee with the last of his cash and wandered into the interior rooms, going to the locker room to strip down and put away his things. He wasn’t alone in the locker room, but there were strict rules about conduct and touching in the locker room, so he wasn’t worried about stripping his thin clothes off. He shoved them into the metal locker and snapped on the combination lock before going to one of the mirrors.

 

He checked his eyeliner, letting himself admire his face for a moment. Those honey eyes had brought strong men to their knees with but a look. Those soft, baby-pink lips had made religious men forsake their god and praise him for the night. Genji looked lower in the mirror, anxiety that only showed up when he was naked and alone settling in the pit of his stomach. Anxiety over the green dragon curled up in ink on his back- would someone recognize it? Would he be threatened by someone done wrong by his old clan? His eyes skated across the green scales barely peeking over his shoulder.

 

Anxiety over the silvery lines trailing over his slim, milky thighs. Hard to notice from far away but easily seen when close were the same lines but fewer in number decorating his wrists. Would this dominant stare like some had in the past? Would he ask? Genji shook his head and eyed his still mostly soft cock.

 

He still kept himself shaved smooth most of the time. The habit had been gouged into his daily routine and was difficult to stop. “ _These men may be fucking you but they’re not into men. You’re pretty enough. The Asian thing works for you. Stay smooth. They don’t like body hair.”_

 

Genji shook his head again and forced himself to exit the locker room and part with his reflection and self-doubt. Paul approached him almost immediately, barely exchanging greetings before picking a spanking bench to use for the scene.

 

Genji sprayed the leather pads of the bench with the provided antibacterial cleaner and wiped it down carefully. Paul unpacked his toy bag, revealing a crop, strap, and aluminum paddle. Genji eyes the toys, chewing on the inside of his cheek with a blank face.

 

Paul bent to whisper in his ear, crowding his personal space with the scent of freshly smoked tobacco, “Your safe word is penguin. I can't wait to beat your ass black and blue.”

 

Genji shook his head, “No, I use the stoplight system. Red means stop now, yellow means check-in. And we agreed to a lighter scene on Fet. Don't you remember?”

 

Paul was disinterested in what Genji had to say but played it off well. “Right. My bad. Go ahead and get comfortable.”

 

Genji draped himself over the spanking bench and let Paul wrap the cuffs around his thighs and wrists, sliding the leather through the buckles with an edge of roughness. He exhaled until his lungs burned, closing his eyes to relax into the position and start to float into his headspace.

 

Without warning, Paul picked up the crop and slapped it down on Genji's upturned ass rapidly and at full force. Genji shot up as much as he could in the bondage, peace broken by pain. “You need to slow down!! I'm not warmed up yet!” His voice rose an octave, hips wiggling to try to escape the sudden stings.

 

From what Genji could tell from his face down position, Paul was pissed that he had been told to slow down. Genji felt like he could taste the animosity from the man. His safe word was heavy on his tongue. But Paul did comply and started to smack the crop down lighter and at a slower pace. Genji slowly relaxed again.

 

He was touching the line of an okay-enough subspace when a sudden searing pain bloomed over his ass. Terror yanked him back from the floaty headspace he was almost entering. He was supposed to be safe and not in so much pain… His entire body and mind were screaming about how wrong this was. In his pained surprise, he yelped out, “Red!”

 

But Paul didn't stop. In fact, he doubled his efforts, bringing down the aluminum paddle harder and faster. Genji couldn't do anything, couldn’t move because of the leather restraints, the pain stealing his voice. He could only whimper ‘red’ in a recurring, pitiful tone.  
  
“Dude, what the fuck?!” Paul yelled abruptly, the paddling ceasing. Genji couldn't see anything but he felt himself being untied by expert fingers — definitely not Paul’s.  
  
“He was calling his word, you fucking idiot,” another man growled, his deep voice making Genji tremble a little more as he helped Genji off the bench. Looking up at his savior, Genji recognized him as Gabriel Reyes. They had done a few scenes before, the man comfortable and easy with casual dominance. He was a kind man, from what he remembered, offering aftercare multiple times despite Genji turning it down beyond a hug and a smile. He owned a big company, doing demonstrations sometimes with a pretty blond.

 

Genji didn't realize he was sobbing and shaking in his stunned stupor until he felt a blanket being wrapped around his shoulders, grounding him. He looked up to the most fetching man he had ever seen looking down at him with concern evident on his face. The pretty blond man that was always with Gabriel. He looked like the embodiment of an angel. Genji finally came back to the moment, the realization of what just happened hit him all at once now that he was safe. He fell forward and sobbed into Jack's firm chest.

 

He heard Gabriel yelling at Paul, but Jack was already leading him out of the play area of Talon and into the social area, typically dedicated to aftercare. He followed easily, feeling connected to the angel instantly. Jack sat on a couch and Genji straddled his lap quickly, sobbing into his neck again. He would've sat on the blond’s lap, but his ass was still burning like fire.

 

Jack made sure that the blanket was conserving his modesty then began to rub his back, cooing under his breath. It took a solid five minutes of hysterical sobbing for Genji to finally calm down. Jack held the smaller man close and continued rubbing his back while he cried. Gabriel brought over a cold bottle of water and Aloe Vera, quietly setting them beside Jack on the couch before going back to his DM duties.

 

Genji had quieted to soft whimpers now, still hidden against Jack's neck. “Hey, sweetheart. I'm Jack.”

 

“Genji,” he whispered, voice rough as he sniffled and pulled back to look at Jack.

 

Jack smiled, stunning Genji for a moment with the enchanting curvature of his scarred lips. “Hi, Genji. Gabe brought you some water. Do you want a sip?” Genji nodded and watched Jack crack the seal on the bottle before helping him take a sip. Genji was putty in his hands, he could feel that he was safe while with this stranger and the dominance that saturated his aura was palpable.

 

Jack set the water aside and started to rub his back again. Genji leaned against him, still in his disoriented state. Jack rested his chin on the top of Genji's head. “Were you in your headspace with him?”

 

Genji shook his head. “Was almost. Didn't quite fall down the rabbit hole.” Jack nodded in understanding.

 

“I know I'm a stranger and you can absolutely deny me… can I take you home with me tonight? I want to make sure you're okay. Give you a massage. You can use my jacuzzi tub and my guest room. I understand if you say no. You seem like you’re new to the life and I want to make sure you’re okay.”

 

Genji nodded, eager at the prospect of a nice, hot bath. Anything would be nicer than the motel he was currently at. “I would love to. Could we go now?” Jack nodded, helping Genji get up. Genji dropped the blanket on the couch, revealing himself to Jack without shame or hesitation. Jack smiled and grabbed the water and aloe before going to the locker room. Genji followed.

 

Jack got his small bag of personal belongings out from his locker, waiting on Genji to get himself street-ready with clothes from his own locker. Jack watched his ass as he got dressed, frowning to himself when he saw the bruises already starting to form on his perky cheeks. He also let himself admire the green dragon tattoo that took up most of his back.

 

Genji shot him a nervous smile when he caught him looking, walking to him once he finished. “I'm ready.” Jack offered his hand, which Genji took immediately.

 

“Are you hungry?” Genji shrugged a little. He didn’t eat much still, using drugs and alcohol as meal substitutes. Habits from just months ago were hard to quell.

 

“I could eat, but not hungry.” Jack nodded and led him to his Lexus, opening the door for him. Genji stopped before he got in and faced Jack, setting his hand on his chest lightly before he leaned in and pressed their lips together, Jack leaning down into the kiss.

 

Genji pulled away and got in, smiling. Jack grinned at him and shut the door, walking around the car and getting in on his side. Once seated, Jack pulled out a few negotiation sheets from his bag and handed them to Genji. “I hope I'm not being too presumptuous.”

 

Genji looked at it and grinned. “No, sir.”

 

* * *

**Submissive's Physical Limitations:**

**Are there any issues with the submissives':**

**heart** : yes/  no 

**lungs** : yes/  no 

**neck, back, bones, joints** : yes/  no 

**kidneys** : yes/  no 

**liver** : yes/  no 

**nervous system/mental** :  yes/no

 

**Is there a history of:**

**seizures** : yes/  no 

**dizzy spells** : yes/  no 

**diabetes** : yes/  no 

**high or low blood pressure** : yes/  no 

**fainting** : yes/  no 

**asthma** : yes/  no 

**hyperventilation attacks** :  yes  /no

 

 **Additional Pertinent Information** : Anxiety 

**Describe any phobias:** Bugs, not breathing unless I'm willfully choking on cock 

**In case of emergency, notify** : Shimada Hanzo +81 3 2002 3456 

**Is the submissive wearing contact lenses?** Yes/  No 

 

**Dominant's Physical Limitations:**

 

**Are there any issues with the dominant's:**

**heart: no**

**lungs: no**

**neck, back, bones, joints: no**

**kidneys: no**

**liver: no**

**nervous system/mental: yes, PTSD from service**

 

**Is there a history of:**

**seizures: no**

**dizzy spells: no**

**diabetes: no**

**high or low blood pressure: no**

**fainting: no**

**asthma: no**

**hyperventilation attacks: no**

 

 **Additional Pertinent Information:** dominant is certified in CPR and first aid. Safety gear, such as paramedic scissors, a first aid kit, and a fire extinguisher is on location. 

 

**_In case of emergency, notify Gabriel Reyes, (310) 654-1234_ **

 

**Do you believe you might have an STD?**

**Jack Morrison: No**

**Submissive** : yes/  no 

 

**Underline the following sexual acts that are acceptable, if it is crossed out, it is unacceptable to the dominant:**

**Masturbation** :  dominant to submissive  ,  submissive to dominant  ,  submissive only , dominant only 

**Blow Jobs** :  dominant to submissive ,  submissive to dominant 

**Rimming** :  dominant to submissive  ,  submissive to dominant 

**Anal intercourse** :  dominant to submissive  , s ~~ubmissive to dominant~~

 **Anal Fisting** :  dominant to submissive  , ~~submissive to dominant~~

 

**Is swallowing semen acceptable?**

**Jack Morrison: Yes**

**Submissive** :  yes  /no

 

 **The submissive** **_cannot_ ** **use intoxicants while in a scene with me.**

 

**Bondage** **(underline the acceptable versions, crossed out options are a hard limit of the dominant)**

 

hands in front 

hands behind back 

ankles together 

knees together 

elbows together 

wrists to ankles (hogtie) 

spreader bars 

tied to a chair 

tied to a bed 

use of blindfold 

use of ball gag 

use of o-ring gag 

~~use of hood~~

use of rope 

use of tape 

use of leather cuffs 

use of handcuffs/metal restraints 

suspension 

~~mummification~~

 

**Pain**

**Submissive's general attitude toward receiving pain (underline):** likes  , accepts, neutral, dislikes, will not accept

 **Quantity of pain the submissive wants to receive (underline):** none, minimal,  average  , massive

**Dominant's general attitude towards giving pain: Likes**

**Quantity of pain the dominant wants to give: Average**

 

 **The following types of pain are acceptable to receive (underline):**  


Spanking 

Paddling 

Flogging 

Caning 

Figging 

Slaping 

Biting 

Nipple Clamps 

Hot Creams 

Ice 

Hot Wax 

~~Tickling~~ **  
**

 

**Erotic Humiliation**

**The submissive agrees to the following forms of erotic humiliation (underline):**  


Verbal abuse 

Enemas

Forced Exhibitionism

Spitting

Watersports

Slapping **  
**

 

**Safe Words**

**I use the stop light system. If you are used to another safe word, please tell me verbally. If you have a preferred non-verbal safe word, tell me verbally beforehand. Otherwise, snapping will be used. If you cannot snap, you will be required to hold a bell or a coin that is to be dropped as a safe signal.**

 

**Age Play**

**Little Personality (underline):** bratty  , well-mannered,  happy  ,  needy 

**Is sexual contact allowed in little space:** yes  /no

 **If yes, what types:** kissing, hugging frottage, fondling, oral, anal, masturbation

**What calls for discipline? (underline)**

breaking agreed-upon rules, not listening or following instructions, foul language, write in option:

**Types of punishments:**

Cold verbal 

Grabbing

Pinching

Shaking

Pushing 

Spanking 

Caning 

Paddling 

Strapping

Biting

Slapping

Pulling hair 

Gagging 

Enema 

Torture

Spoon 

Hairbrush 

 

**Watersports (underline)**

In diaper  ,  while being observed  ,  being urinated on  , drinking urine

 

**_Scat is a hard limit._ **

 

\-------

 

Genji finished the negotiation sheets right as they pulled up to a beautiful apartment complex. It looked like a luxury hotel from the outside. Jack got out and walked around to open Genji's car door for him. Genji got out and followed Jack inside, holding his hand again.

 

“I'll need a minute to read over your negotiation sheet. While I do that, I can run a bath for you. Does that sound like a good idea?” Genji nodded, and Jack glanced over the sheets as they stepped in the elevator.

 

“You've got ageplay on here. You need a daddy?” Jack questioned, teasing lightly. He pressed the button for his floor and glanced at Genji.

 

Genji was flushed pink at his words but he nodded, “I'm also a kitty. If I'm not a kitty, I'm usually small.” Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to Genji's lips again.

 

“Good to know. Are you in that headspace right now?”

 

“I wouldn't mind letting myself slip into it. I could use a good caretaker right now…” he trailed off, shyly glancing at Jack through his long lashes.

 

Jack carefully crowded him against the wall, grabbing at one hip gently. “Say it.”

 

Genji’s eyes went unfocused for a moment at the sudden closeness before he swallowed and whispered, “Daddy.” Jack leaned in for a firm kiss, rubbing his hip.

 

“Good boy. Good, good boy,” Jack murmured before stepping away. The elevator chimed just seconds after he pulled away, leading him to apartment 7016 and unlocked the door, letting Genji go in first.

 

The apartment was nice and homey, nothing extremely lavish. It was clean and lived-in. Genji loved it. Jack set his bag down and walked to his bedroom, motioning for Genji to follow, leading him to the master bathroom, a large jacuzzi tub tucked into the corner. Jack went to it and started the water as Genji stripped himself in his well-practiced manner.

 

Jack sat on the edge of the tub and motioned for Genji to come forward. When Genji was close enough, he grabbed his wrist gently and pulled him between his spread legs. “Bend over and let me check your ass, baby boy.”

 

Genji slowly bent himself over Jack’s thigh, presenting his ass. He started to reach back and spread himself to present properly but Jack stopped him. “That's alright, baby. Just relax.” Jack rubbed his hand over Genji's dark red ass. It was nearly purple. “Mm, you poor baby,” he murmured, just loud enough to hear over the faucet. His fingers slipped between Genji's cheeks, pressing against his hole with a gentle finger.

 

“Good baby boys wear their plugs when they aren't full of cock.” Genji whimpered softly, pressing his ass up for more contact. “I have a brand new princess plug. You want it?”

 

Genji whimpered again, “Please… Daddy.” Jack helped him stand with powerful hands, smiling with a gentle fondness at his flushed face.

 

“Stay here and make sure the tub doesn't overflow. I'll be right back.” Jack moved to his room and grabbed the bag full of products to try, pulling out a small princess plug, the stone shimmered in the dim light. It was perfect for Genji. He would get the green one instead at a later date, peridot to match his vivid hair. He heard the faucet being turned off and approached the bathroom again. He stopped at the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of lube and ibuprofen.

 

“Come bend over the sink for me, baby. Spread your legs.” Genji approached and bent over the cool marble, spreading his long legs for Jack. He kneeled between them and spread his cheeks, admiring Genji's smooth hole for a moment. “Pretty boy. Gonna finger you a little bit, okay?”

 

Genji whined a little, “I can take it without fingers. It's small.” Genji wasn't wrong about it being a small plug, and he probably could take it with a few gentle pushes and a little bit of lube, but Jack wanted to treat the man right.

 

“I'm still going to use my fingers, baby.” Jack leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his exposed hole, grinning at how he twitched. Jack moved back in and kissed his hole again, tongue peeking out to flick over it. Genji moaned, gripping the counter. “You like that, sweetheart?”

 

Genji spread his legs further apart, pressing back against Jack's face. “Yes, oh, yes Daddy. Please lick my hole.” Jack's cock twitched at such blatant dirty talk before he pressed his face between Genji's pert cheeks and licked again, teasing the pucker with the tip of his tongue.

 

Genji's hand reached back and tangled in Jack's short hair, arching his back to make it easier on the older man. Genji had a theory that older men were just better lovers, and especially better at eating him out. Jack was just proving his theory.

 

Jack's tongue pressed into his relaxed hole as much as he could, flicking his tongue wickedly every few seconds. Genji’s cock was leaking, drops of pre-come stringing from the tip of his cock down to the floor. Jack pulled back and pressed a lubed finger in his relaxed hole, spreading lube around. Genji's eyes fluttered shut when the cold metal tip of the plug pressed against his hole. Jack pressed it in gently, Genji moaning when it settled in place easily.

 

“There you go. That's a good boy. Let's get you in the tub now. Let Daddy take care of you.” Jack guided Genji to straighten up, offering the bottle of medicine for him to inspect. “You might want a few of these. It should help with your poor ass a little bit.” Genji nodded.

 

Jack shook a few pills free from the bottle and grabbed a paper cup from the counter, filling it with cool water for the green-haired man. Genji threw the pills back and washed them down with practiced ease. He was a seasoned professional.

 

Genji slid in the tub with Jack’s help, hissing when his ass touched the hot water. Jack stripped quickly and got in with him, pulling him close. “We can put some aloe on your ass later, baby. Maybe some lotion even later than that. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Genji leaned his head on Jack’s sturdy shoulder, pressing his nose against his neck. The warm water was relaxing his sore muscles, even if it was still slightly stinging his abused ass. Jack began to wash him, dragging a soft cloth across his chest, the smell of soap pleasant as it hit his nose. He let his eyes flutter shut and relaxed even more.

 

Jack smiled when he felt Genji relax even further. He continued to wash the smaller man with gentle hands, cooing softly when Genji would occasionally whimper when he shifted, his ass pressing against Jack’s thigh painfully.

 

“All done,” Jack declared after a while of letting Genji soak in the warm water. Genji’s eyes opened blearily, blinking a few times to focus.

 

“I know we negotiated a little and it seemed like we were going to scene, but I’m really tired,” Genji whispered, ready to put on doe-eyes to get his way, but Jack smiled and nodded understandingly.

 

“I wasn’t even expecting anything. You need to rest. If you’ll lay on your stomach, I’ll rub some aloe on your butt before I lay down. We can take that plug out too. No pressure on you at all, sweetheart.”

 

Genji slowly stood and stretched, moaning just slightly. “No. Leave the plug.” Jack nodded as he stood, grabbing a towel to wrap around Genji’s shoulder’s, then grabbed his own and wrapped it around his hips before helping Genji step out of the tub. Jack flicked the drain switch and led Genji out of the bathroom.

 

Jack stopped at the edge of the bed and gently dried Genji off, smiling at his sleepy face. “Lay on your stomach.” Genji crawled on the plush bed on his stomach and settled on one side. He pulled a pillow close and nuzzled his face into the soft fabric of the pillowcase. He felt gentle hands start to rub a cool gel on his ass before he drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Morning

The smell of bacon is what ultimately woke him up; he was asleep on his stomach, one leg drawn up almost to his torso. Genji remained still for a few minutes after he woke up, unsure of what to do. He had never been in this situation before, one where he had gone home with a man who didn't use one of his orifices as a fuck toy. What was the proper etiquette? Should he offer to blow him? 

He sat up slowly, rolling over to get up. His ass throbbed as it pressed against the bed, pulling a pained yelp from his lips. Jack came running in. “Are you okay?” 

Genji blushed, looking away as he stood. “My ass is sore.” 

Jack nodded, relaxing visibly. “It will be for a few days, I’m sure. I'm making bacon, eggs, and pancakes if you're interested.” Genji nodded slowly. “Good. You can borrow a pair of my sweats and a shirt. They're in the dresser. Remember, you have a plug in. If you want to keep it in, that's okay, just add some more lube to it.” With that and a smile, Jack spun on his heel and went back to the kitchen. 

Genji padded over to the dresser and found a pair of sweatpants and a soft shirt. He set the items on the edge of the bed and moved to the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube before returning to the end of the bed. He crawled onto it, knees far apart and back arched. Reaching back, he carefully pulled the plug out, feeling himself gape slightly. His eyes fluttered shut as he slicked his fingers and pushed them in, moaning softly. 

He fingered himself for a minute or two, moaning and whimpering as he did so. When he was satisfied, he slicked the plug up and pushed it in slowly. He let himself bask in the feeling of being full for a moment before standing and getting dressed in the borrowed clothes. This was certainly an odd situation, but not an unpleasant one. 

Genji padded out to the kitchen, following the smell of breakfast. Jack had just set two plates on the breakfast bar. He turned, and upon seeing Genji dressed in his clothes, smiled brightly, “You look good in my shirt, baby. Coffee or apple juice?” 

“Juice, please. Thank you.” Genji moved to sit down, regarding the hardwood chair with a frown. 

“Something wrong? Oh, are you a vegan?” 

Genji cracked a smile at that. “No. Just… can I have a pillow to sit on?” 

Jack nodded, “You could. Or you can sit on my lap. Let me feed you.” Genji perked up at the idea of being taken care of in such a simple way. 

“Yes, please. Thank you.” Jack got their drinks and sat down, letting Genji settle on his lap comfortably before cutting into the stack of pancakes and offering him a bite. Genji took it happily, leaning against Jack's shoulder. They sat like that for a while, Jack feeding himself and Genji until both plates were empty. 

Genji wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him softly, curling his fingers in the short hairs at the base of his neck. Jack kept his arm wrapped around Genji's waist, his other hand coming up to cup his face. They kissed slowly for a while, lips and tongues soft and sweet. 

“Will you fuck me?” Genji whispered against Jack's lips, breath hot and wet between them. Jack kissed him again, sliding his hand down from Genji's face to his hip, squeezing gently. 

“No.” 

Genji pulled away, surprise evident on his face. Jack could see a bit of hurt in his eyes as well. “Okay…”

Jack leaned in and kissed him again. When he pulled away, he murmured, “Your ass couldn't handle it right now.” 

Genji frowned, reaching down to grope at Jack's crotch. “You're big but you aren't that big.” 

Jack chuckled and pulled his hand away. “No, not like that. The bruises. It would hurt you too much and I don't want our first time together like that.” 

Genji locked eyes with him, “You want more than the first time?” 

Jack smiled and nodded, “Yeah. I do. I want a lot more than just once.” He gently smoothed his hair back, fondness obvious on his face. “I want to take care of you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you deserve it, Genji. I can tell you're a sweet man with a good heart. You had bad luck last night and you don't deserve that ever again. I wouldn't hurt you like that. You need someone experienced.” 

Genji examined his face and nodded after a moment. “I do.” He needed someone to take care of him. His life after leaving the Shimada clan had been rough. It had only been a year, but what a year it had been. 

Genji had been exiled from the family by the elders shortly after his father’s death. His brother had taken over as leader, but he couldn’t protect Genji from their family’s wrath. Genji caught a flight to America and took out as much money as he could before his family-funded account was closed. He was able to withdraw enough to survive for a week and a half before needing to find a way to make money.   
He turned to selling his body. After a few weeks of getting ripped off, he found himself under a pimp. At least that way, he was paid regularly. The pimp was harsh to him, and he took a lot of the money that Genji made. Leaving him wasn’t easy, but after a near death experience, he knew he had to run.

He was a waiter/bunny at a casino in Vegas for a little bit before being brought behind the scenes, to a strip club. He met a man and was introduced to the world of BDSM. The man had given him money and told him to do better than stripping. He left Vegas. 

He was back in contact with his brother again, now. Hanzo had given him a few thousand to keep him alive and sent over his beloved bike, though Genji hadn’t asked for it. Genji tried to avoid asking Hanzo for anything. It felt weird now, like Hanzo was a stranger instead of his older brother. But Genji knew that he would either have to suck it up and ask Hanzo for more money soon or go back to the more unsavory ways soon. Jack was looking like a secure option. 

Genji nodded, “You want me to be your sub?” 

Jack nodded slowly, “If that isn't moving too fast for you. I would love to start your training soon.” Genji nodded again. 

“Okay. We can do that. Start slowly. Make sure it's a good match.” Jack smiled and kissed him gently. 

“I'll take you home when you're ready.” Genji was quick to shake his head. 

“No, that's okay. I'll call a cab. No need to bother you with that.” 

Jack chuckled, “It's not a bother. I want to take care of you. Make sure you get home safely.” 

Genji was silent for a minute, looking at the ground. Giving in, he finally looked at Jack and sighed softly. “I live at a motel currently. It is not pleasant and I do not want you to see it.” 

Jack frowned, eyebrows creasing together. “You could stay here.” 

“Really?” Jack nodded and helped Genji stand. 

“Really. I mean it. You can have my guest room for now. You can live with me until you get a new place or you can stay if we decide that this is a good match.” 

Genji's eyes roamed his face, but he eventually nodded, relief sweeping over his body. “Okay. Okay. Thank you so much, Jack. I am in your debt.” 

Jack kissed his forehead with a soft smile, “Don't fret. I'm going to take care of you.”


	3. Next Steps

On the second week of Genji living with Jack, they agreed to negotiate rules. Sitting on the couch, Jack had his arm resting across the back of the couch behind Genji's head while they negotiated. Genji kept his temple pressed against Jack’s shoulder, holding his hand and playing with his fingers. 

“How would you feel about accepting an allowance weekly?” Genji turned his head to look at Jack with a confused expression. 

“Really? You already pay for everything we do.” 

Jack nodded. “I make plenty of money. I would like to give you an allowance.” Genji slowly nodded. 

“Okay… and in return?” 

Jack chuckled and pulled him closer, kissing his temple. “Be Daddy’s good kitten.” Genji nuzzled against his chest, sliding to sit on his lap now. 

“I think I can handle that.” 

Jack rubbed his back gently. “Good. Just some things to go over first. Just to be sure this is what you want.” Genji nodded and Jack continued, “I want you to go to college. It can be for anything you want, but I want you to go. It's important to have a higher education. I also want good grades from you. So far, so good?” 

Genji bit his lip and nodded. That should be easy. American schools were far behind Japanese schools. He should be able to handle it without a problem. 

“Good. I expect you to be mine and only mine. No one else, unless we talk about it.” 

Genji nodded again. “As long as you think you can handle me. I really love sex.” 

Jack chuckled and nodded. “I'm not that old. I can keep up.” Genji grinned and kissed him. Jack kissed him back, hand sliding down to grope at his ass lightly. 

Genji moaned softly, moving slowly to straddle Jack's lap. Jack was the one to break the kiss by pulling away. “Mm. Not yet. We aren't finished.” 

Genji whined but sat back on Jack's thighs, waiting for him to continue. 

“Good boy. I don't want my submissive putting himself in danger. Drinking in moderation is alright as long as you're safe and have a reliable way home.” Genji bobbed his head, shifting his hips forward to rut against Jack's cock slowly. Jack gripped his hips and pushed him back just enough. 

“Are you listening, baby?” Genji nodded, flexing his hips in Jack's wide grip with a soft whine. He craved the contact. “Repeat the rules.” 

Genji whined again, trying desperately to rut against Jack again. “B-be your good kitten.” Jack nodded and relaxed his grip enough to let Genji grind against him for a moment before he pulled him back again. 

“And?” 

“Ah, a-and go to college. Make good grades. Only fu-fuck,” he gasped sharply as Jack slid his hands back to grope his ass and spread him. “You. Only you, Daddy. Please.” 

Jack chuckled, smirking as he watched Genji writhe. “What’s the other rule? Then you can have Daddy's cock.” 

Genji groaned, head tilted back, “Safe drinking, Daddy please.”

Jack released his hips, Genji snapping forward and flush against his torso as he ground his hips down against Jack's. He moaned excitedly, unabashedly at the friction. Genji's hand slid between them and worked Jack out of his sweats and boxers, then himself out of the stolen pair of sweats and his own lacy panties. 

A big, warm hand encircled his cock, pressing his against Jack's own. Genji's hips bucked of their own accord, whining out noisily. Jack slowly rolled his hips, keeping his grip around both of their cocks tight like a vice. Genji let out a choked gasp, hips stuttering. “Close already, kitten?” Jack teased lightly, brushing his finger across Genji's leaking tip. 

Genji's hips bucked up wildly, shaky hands going to Jack's shoulders to grasp at them desperately. “Y-yes, Daddy. Pl-please.” Jack rolled his hips again, stroking slowly. A knock on the door made his grip relax. 

“N-no! Daddy, please. This first, please. Please.” Genji bucked his hips, whining loudly. Jack simply lifted him off his lap and onto the couch, tucking himself back into his sweats before doing the same with Genji. He grinned and walked to the door, opening it to find Gabe on the other side. 

“Hope I'm not interrupting something,” he chuckled, taking in Jack's obvious erection tenting his sweatpants. 

“I'm fine. Genji, however…” he grinned and opened the door wider for Gabe to come in. Gabe stepped in and went to sit on the couch across from Genji, who was pressing his palm against his cock and grinding. 

“Naughty kitten. Did Jack say you could do that?” Gabe purred at Genji, voice deep and utterly sexual. 

Jack came back and sat down next to Gabe, shaking his head, “No. I didn't, did I?” 

Genji’s face was flushed. He looked wrecked, Jack’s stolen shirt hanging off one shoulder while the stolen sweats were tented with his erection. His mouth was red and swollen from the earlier kissing and his pupils were blown wide. He whined, rolling his hips against his palm. “Da-Daddy. Please. I need it.” 

Jack glanced at Gabe, who nodded his consent to participate, before looking back at Genji, “Give us a show, kitten. Maybe you'll get to come if you impress us.” 

Genji rose up and quickly pushed his sweats and panties down, ripping the shirt over his head. He loved showing off his body. Gabe chuckled in response to his eagerness. “You are a pretty kitten, aren't you?” 

Genji crawled on the couch, staying on his knees facing the two men, legs spread open wide. He trailed his hand down his chest, tweaking a nipple and moaning softly before sliding it further down his body to grip his cock. Giving himself a long, slow stroke, he let his head fall back and a long whine passed his lips. 

When he looked back at them, he noticed Jack was gone. Was this a test? He kept stroking himself slowly, rolling his hips into each stroke. Jack returned to the living room with a bottle of lube in hand. He offered it to Genji, who grabbed it and immediately slicked his fingers. He pushed one in quickly, closing his eyes and moaning loudly. Gabe chuckled. 

“Noisy slut, aren't you?” Genji nodded desperately, adding a second finger. 

“You wanna suck his cock, kitten?” Genji moaned and nodded again, withdrawing his fingers slowly. 

“Can I?” He looked at Jack for permission, who nodded as he sat down on the couch next to Gabe.

“If he’ll let you, you may.” Genji dropped off the couch and crawled over to Gabe, getting between his legs. He pressed his face against Gabe's bulge, whining softly. 

“Please?” He whispered, nosing along the hard line of his cock. “Please, can I suck your dick?” Gabe's hand carded through his hair and pressed his face deeper into his crotch. 

“Impress me.” 

Genji didn't need any more of an invitation than that. He quickly undid Gabe's jeans and pulled his cock out of his boxers, tucking the elastic behind his balls. He licked the bead of pre off the tip and moaned at the taste before taking him in his mouth. Genji took in as much as he could without gagging, taking a deep breath through his nose before pushing himself down further, choked, wet noises filling the air. He held himself down for as long as he could before coming up for air, gasping wetly with tears in his eyes. He looked up at Gabe, eager for praise. 

Gabe stroked his hair gently, eyes closed, “Mm. Good boy. You know what you're doing with your mouth. Keep going, gatito.” Genji hummed happily, taking the head of Gabe's cock in his mouth to flick the tip of his tongue over his slit. Gabe kept petting his hair back, urging him further down every so often. Genji found himself with his nose brushing Gabe's pubic bone, gagging again as the head of his cock bumped against the back of his throat. 

Gabe started to slowly roll his hips, holding Genji's head down gently. Genji relaxed his mouth and throat, signaling to Gabe that it was alright to fuck his mouth. Gabe gripped his hair a little firmer in hand and began to slowly fuck his mouth, grunting softly at Genji's little tongue flicks. Gabe's pace increased steadily until he came in Genji's mouth. 

“Don't swallow. Hold it in and show me.” Genji pooled his thick come on his tongue and opened his mouth to show Gabe as requested. Gabe smirked and leaned back, tucking himself back in his boxers and jeans. “Good boy. You can swallow.” Genji closed his eyes and swallowed, savoring the thick taste of come sliding down his throat. He moaned softly, hips rolling slowly. 

Jack pulled him up on the couch to straddle his lap, smirking a little. “You like sucking Gabe's cock, kitten?” He questioned, reaching between Genji's legs to rub at his loosened hole. Gabe handed him the previously discarded bottle of lube. 

Genji nodded, pressing back against Jack's fingers with a desperate whine. “Yes, Daddy. I loved it. He’s so handsome.” Jack pulled his hand away and slicked his fingers, pressing three in gently. 

“Good boy. Fuck yourself on my hand, kitten.” Genji threw his head back and started to roll and bounce his hips, grasping Jack's shoulders in pleasure. He was close again already, grinding down against Jack's hand, twisting his hips to try to get Jack to rub his prostate. He whined, making Jack chuckle. 

“Get Daddy off first, then you can come.” Genji gasped and cried in frustration, sinking to the floor between his legs quickly. He grabbed Jack's hips and took his entire length into his mouth and down his throat in one go, gagging harshly. He kept his nose pressed against Jack's pubic bone, working his tongue on the underside of his dick and swallowing periodically. 

He popped off with a gasp, a line of spit connecting his bottom lip to the head of Jack's cock as he panted softly. Jack pet his hair gently. “Good boy. You're doing great, kitten.” 

Genji licked the tip slowly, digging the tip of his tongue into the slit a few times before sinking down on him again. He bobbed his head, pace getting faster when Jack's hips twitched forward. He brought a hand up to cup his balls, massaging gently while he worked his cock with his mouth. He felt Jack getting close by the twitches of his hips, so he took him down his throat again, swallowing. Jack came down his throat, Genji keeping his nose against his skin as he choked and swallowed Jack's come. 

He popped off with a ragged gasp, licking his cherry-red lips. Jack helped him up back onto his lap, holding his hip gently with one hand. Genji was still rock hard, pre dripping down the underside of his cock. Jack pressed three fingers in again and curled them, finding his prostate and massaging it firmly. Genji clung to Jack with his arms around his neck, rocking his hips against Jack's fingers. He came quickly, having been on the edge for so long, shooting on Jack's chest in thick lines. 

Jack removed his fingers, stroking Genji's side gently with his clean hand. “Good boy. You came so pretty for your Daddy. Good, sweet boy,” he murmured. Gabe grabbed some tissues for Jack, who wiped his fingers clean. He was about to wipe his chest when Genji started licking his own come off of Jack's chest and abs. 

Genji licked him clean and grinned tiredly when he was finished, resting his head on Jack's shoulder. Gabe had watched the whole thing and chuckled, shaking his head, “Damn, Jackie. You did good.” 

Jack rubbed his back gently for a moment before setting him on the couch and covering him up with a blanket. “Yeah, I did. He's a good boy.” He kissed Genji's damp temple and tucked him in better, smiling fondly. “Gabe and I are going to my office to do some work stuff. I think you should take a nap.” 

Genji nodded and cuddled into himself and the blanket, already half asleep. 

Jack and Gabe moved to Jack’s home office, sitting across from each other. “Is he a long-term thing?” Gabe questioned, sitting back against his chair. 

Jack paused for a moment, halting his search through papers on his desk. He glanced at Gabe, nodding. “I can feel it, Gabe. It’s like I’m in high school again, except he’s not a cheerleader and I’m not pretending to be straight.” 

Gabriel chuckled, plucking the file on the top of the stack. Jack chuckled and sat down. “Must have missed it.” Gabe spread the papers across the table, eyeing a chart. 

“It’s because you aren’t wearing your readers, Sunshine.” 

Jack scowled. “They make me look old.” 

Gabe held the chart up, smirking. “Don’t matter if you look old. You are old. Read me this chart.” 

Jack squinted for a moment. “S...satisfactory reviews among… among… fuck you, Gabe.” 

Gabe handing the paper over to him, laughing. “Use your glasses so you don’t get a headache, mi sol.” 

Jack grabbed his reading glasses off the corner of the desk, sliding them on. He looked up at Gabe. “Oh damn. I can see your ugly mug now.” Gabe flipped him off. 

“Shut it. I’m very handsome. It’s a known fact.” Jack smiled fondly, reaching out to pat his cheek. 

“Yeah, yeah.” After that, they got to work, discussing the papers between them.


	4. Flighty Sparrow

Jack’s apartment was typically empty during the day while he was at work. He had thought that would change with the addition of Genji in his life, but he was (almost unhappily) surprised when that wasn’t the case. Genji usually came home either just a little before or after him. On some rare, unhappy, lonely nights, Genji didn’t come home at all. Jack would see a hotel charge on their shared card, usually followed by a food delivery service. He would return home the next day, no different besides demanding even more cuddles than normal. 

 

Jack trusted him, trusted that he wasn’t doing random hookups anymore. Genji would come home if Jack asked or mentioned a plan for the two of them. Sometimes the older man got lonely. He had been single for a while and he definitely wasn’t used to a flighty boyfriend. 

 

Genji hated to be seen as pathetic. He surely didn’t want to be seen as pathetic when he had finally found a lovely, kind man that actually treated him with respect, that he could trust to take care of him, even if the man only wanted him as a sugar baby. Genji could make himself deal with that. He had been learning to for the past few months, along with learning what Jack liked and wanted from a combination sugar baby and sexual submissive. Sure, they had the expectations conversation, but Jack never said that he wanted a boyfriend along with the other two roles. He wanted an obedient fucktoy, right?

 

Jack had beaten Genji home, which he hated doing. He liked to come home to Genji on the couch on his handheld game. Instead, he was greeted by a dark apartment. Sighing, he flipped the lights on, walking into the living room. He set the bag of test products and his briefcase on the glass coffee table. Genji was usually home on Friday nights. 

 

Jack kicked his shoes off and lined them up in their proper place. He smiled, remembering the times that he had tripped over Genji’s shoes. The younger man never lined his shoes up where they were supposed to go, preferring to leave them wherever he toed them off. 

 

He moved into the kitchen, loosening his tie. He and Gabriel had led an important meeting earlier, the only reason he had worn a tie to his typically business-casual work environment. Genji had tied it for him that morning, sending him off with a grin, kiss, and a playful smack to his ass. 

 

Jack pulled out a pot and started water for pasta. He wasn’t a stranger to bachelor meals. Jack leaned against the island, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his slacks. 

 

**Kitten:** _ omw dnt cook _

 

Jack smiled, turning the stove off. He dumped the water out and set the pot on the drying rack. He typed out a quick replay of ‘ _ okay, I won’t. Hurry home. _ ’ followed by a heart before sending the message. Jack walked back to the living room, sitting on the couch. 

 

He didn’t have to wait very long for his boy to come home. Genji came in like a hurricane, a whirlwind of energy and light. Jack could feel his face split into a fond smile, watching Genji beeline for him. He had a bag of takeout in one hand, a bag from a liquor store in the other. Jack stood up and took both bags from him, setting them on the table next to the test products before pulling Genji in for a tight hug. 

 

“Hi, kitten. Welcome home.” 

 

“Hi, Daddy.” Genji pulled back and grinned. “I brought dinner from that Chinese place we like.”

 

Jack pulled Genji to sit down on the couch, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” Genji turned and nuzzled against Jack’s neck. They sat in silence for a few moments, Jack content to hold his boy close. “Hey, Genji?”

 

Genji pulled back after a moment, leaning over to open up the takeout containers. “Yeah?”

 

“Why don’t you stay at the apartment during the day?”

 

Genji froze for a moment, then continued to distribute their dinner. “Uh… It’s… I don’t… Feel like I belong here without you here.”

 

“Oh, honey. You’re very welcome here.”

 

Genji shrugged. “It’s… I don’t know.” Genji couldn’t make himself say it. Waiting for Jack to come home felt like he was waiting for a client sometimes. Sitting around all day, waiting for a man to come home… It gave him flashbacks to the motel, to laying face down while a stranger plowed into him. “I’m okay.”

 

Jack nodded slightly, opening the package of chopsticks Genji handed to him. “Well… I just wanted to let you know that you’re welcome here anytime, alone or with me. It’s your home too, if you want it to be.”

 

Genji handed Jack his box of orange chicken, keeping his eyes low as he fought back tears. Home was a distant thought lately. Did Jack actually care about him as more than just a fuck toy? That was impossible. 

 

“I just want my boyfriend to be happy.”

 

“...boyfriend?” Genji glanced up at Jack, biting his lip. 

 

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush creeping up his neck. “Yeah… I mean, I know it’s a silly word, especially for someone my age. But-”

 

“I’m your boyfriend?” Genji interrupted, setting his box down and sitting up straighter. “I’m… you deserve better than me, Jack. I’m just a whore, just your sub and fuck toy. And that’s okay!” He hurried to finish, hands shaking slightly. “That’s okay, I know what I am. You don’t have to pretend for my sake, really.” 

 

Jack shook his head, setting his food down on the table in front of them. “Genji, no. That’s not it at all.” He took Genji’s hands in his, frowning at how they shook. “Sweetheart, you’re so much more than that, even if you don’t want to be my boyfriend. You’re so smart and talented. You’re not a whore or a fucktoy. You’re a human being with emotions and wants and needs that all deserve to be satisfied. I’m sorry that you think that about yourself.” Jack sighed softly, watching the first tear slip down Genji’s face. He reached up and wiped it away. 

 

“Maybe I haven’t been forward enough with you. I want this to go somewhere, if you want it. I think you’re amazing, beyond our intimate moments. I want to get to know all about you. Do I enjoy our sex life? Absolutely. But I also enjoy every other moment with you. Okay?”

 

Genji sniffled hard, looking down at his lap. “O-okay…” 

 

Jack tilted his face up to look in his eyes, fingers under his chin. “I’m very sorry that you’ve thought that this whole time. You’re very precious to me, kitten. You’re my happiness. I look forward to coming home to you every day. You make life a little easier to handle.”

 

Genji launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and hiding his face. Jack pulled him on his lap, sliding his hand under his shirt to rub his back in soothing circles. “It’s okay, sweetheart.” Genji kept his face pressed against Jack’s chest for a few minutes, doing his best to calm himself down and take deep breaths. Jack let him calm down before speaking again. “Are you okay?”

 

Genji nodded, sitting back so he could rub away the tears. “Thank you.”

 

Jack chuckled softly, leaning in to kiss his temple. “There’s nothing to thank me for, baby. I just said what I needed to say.”

 

Genji slid off his lap and back onto the cushion next to Jack, sniffling softly. “I’ll start staying here. No more hotels or nights away.”

 

“You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to, kitten. I’m just letting you know that you’re welcome here at all times. If you like having those nights away, by all means, keep doing it. But I know that it’s nice to have a home base that you’re comfortable in. This apartment can be that for you if you want it to be.”

 

Genji nodded slowly, grabbing his box of orange chicken. He smiled shyly at Jack. “I’d like that very much.”

\---x---

It’s 2 AM when Genji gets home, finally. Jack had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him. Genji unlocked the front door, letting it swing open. It banged against the wall loudly, startling Jack awake. Genji shut the door without a word, his hands shaky and his eyes blurry. 

 

Jack stood up, automatically concerned. He could read Genji’s body language from across the room and he knew something was wrong with his boy. “Kitten?” He called out gently, stepping closer to the younger man. Genji turned to him, eyes wide but unseeing. 

 

“Jack, Daddy, I need… I need… You. I need you to fuck me. Fuck me l-like a wh-whore again, “ he stuttered, stumbling forward. He tripped over his own feet, seemingly unable to control them. Jack caught him easily, pulling him to his chest. “It’s, it’s all I know. It’s what I de-deserve, Jack. You… You’re too gentle w-with m-m-me.” Genji shuddered harshly, a half-sob shaking his thin body. 

 

“Oh, honey. Come here. Let’s sit you down. I’ll get you some water. What did you take?” Jack led him to the couch, helping him to lay down. Genji was like a ragdoll, letting Jack manipulate him until he was horizontal. Genji gave him a half shrug, bottom lip quivering. 

 

“Does-Doesn’t matter. Jack, please. I need you to treat me like a whore, it’s wh-what I am and I n-need it,” Genji dropped into a whisper, eyes filling with tears. Jack gently pet his sweaty hair back, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and sighing softly. 

 

“You aren’t a whore anymore, hell, you never were. You did what you needed to in order to survive. That makes you strong, Genji. What did you take?” he questioned again, patient with the sick man. 

 

Genji just shrugged. “I don’t kn-know, I just-t took it.” He shivered harshly, looking up at Jack with blown pupils. “Let... Let me blow you, please. Please, Jack.” The color was slowly fading from Genji’s face as he shook and shivered. 

 

“Not right now, Genji. You don’t know what you took?” Jack sighed again, pressing his hand against Genji’s forehead to check his temperature. He was clammy, sweaty, and getting even paler. “Okay, sweetheart. I’m gonna take you to the hospital.”

 

“N-NO!” Genji shouted, standing up quickly. He swayed, Jack catching him easily.

 

“Sweetheart, please-”

 

Genji cut him off with a harsh shake of his head, panting harshly. “No, Jack. I… I’m…” Genji pushed himself away, heading to the bathroom as quickly as he could. He nearly ran into the wall, clipping his shoulder on the door jamb as he made it into the bathroom. He collapsed on his knees with a painful sounding crack, hugging the toilet as he emptied his stomach. 

 

Jack wasn’t far behind him, wetting a washcloth at the sink. He filled a little cup with water and knelt down next to Genji, who was still heaving. Jack carefully placed at cool cloth on the back of his neck, setting the little cup within reach for when he was finished. Genji sobbed as he sat back, swiping his hand across his face. Jack pulled off a bit of toilet paper, wiping his face gently. 

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re alright. Here, rinse out your mouth.” Jack offered him the cup, rubbing Genji’s back as he rinsed and spat. He shut the lid of the toilet and flushed it, shuddering. 

 

“I still want to take you to the hospital, sweetheart. Please?”

 

“I wa-want Hanzo. I want my anija. I wa-want to die, Jack. P-please,” he begged hoarsely, setting his face against the lid of the toilet, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart…” Jack trailed off, pulling Genji on his lap. “It’s all going to be okay, baby. I promise. It’s all going to be okay…”

 

\---x---

 

The hospital waiting room is empty when Jack carries Genji in. The woman at the front desk brings around a wheelchair for him to deposit Genji in. Genji was still shaking and crying, wrapped up in their comforter. Jack quickly filled out the intake papers at the front desk, passing them back to her as soon as he finished. 

 

A triage nurse appeared and wheeled Genji into a room. Jack followed silently, sitting in the other empty chair while the nurse attached the blood pressure cuff to Genji’s arm. She started to ask Genji questions, but the younger man just looked at Jack pitifully. Jack answered all of her questions, reaching out to take Genji’s free hand. 

 

When the nurse was satisfied with all the answers, she stood and led them to a room. Jack wheeled Genji behind her silently, lifting him out of the chair and onto the gurney. “Someone will be in soon to start some fluids, okay, guys?” 

 

Jack nodded at her and smiled, “Thank you, ma’am.”

 

Genji stared at the ceiling blankly, tears still slipping down his cheeks, the occasional shudder still running through him. Jack took the comforter from the wheelchair and covered Genji up, tucking him in gently. Jack and Genji sat in silence for a few minutes, Jack reaching over to wipe away tears a few times before another nurse came in. 

 

“Hey, guys. I’m Adam, I’m going to set you up with some fluids before the doctor comes in to see you.” Genji didn’t turn to acknowledge the man, just grimacing slightly. “I just need your arm real quick and then I’ll be done.” He said as he pulled a chair up to the bed. Genji flopped his arm out and turned away, shivering. Jack moved out of Adam’s way, resting his hand on Genji’s calf reassuringly. 

 

Adam worked quickly, finding the vein on the first attempt. Genji didn’t react beyond a small flinch as the cold saline entered his body. Jack shot him a grateful smile as he left, moving to take Adam’s seat. 

 

“I don’t know why you’re still here,” Genji muttered hoarsely, pulling the comforter tighter around himself. 

 

“I’m not leaving you, sweetheart. I’ll tell you that as many times as you need to hear before you understand it. I don’t think of you as just my submissive, you’re my boyfriend and I care about you a lot, kitten.”

 

“I’m… not worth it.”

 

Jack reached out and pushed some of Genji’s hair from his forehead. “I think you’re worth the world.”

 

\---x--- 

 

The hospital released Genji after a few hours for fluids and rest. It was about time for Jack to go to work when they were walking to the car. Jack helped Genji into the passenger seat, laying the seat back for him before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He walked around and got in the driver’s seat, turning the car on and backing out of the parking spot

 

Mid-morning traffic was shitty as usual, at a full stop almost immediately after leaving the hospital. Jack tapped around on the console screen until he found his recent calls, dialing for Gabe. It only rang twice before Gabe answered. 

 

“Hey, Jackie. What’s up?”

 

Jack sighed a little. “I’m going to miss work today. Genji had a… bad night.”

 

There was a stretch of silence before Gabe responded, “How bad?”

 

“It could’ve been worse. I don’t want to leave him alone but I don’t want to bring him to the office, either. He just needs to rest. Maybe this afternoon I can conference call with you to look over a few things that needed to be done today.”

 

Gabe chuckled. “Take care of your boy, okay? I’ll swing by later with food and work and we can look it over then. Call me once he’s asleep and we can talk a little more. I’ve got questions.”

 

“Will do. Take care.”  Gabe ended the call on his side, putting the car in silence once more. The silence lasted for a few minutes before Jack heard a soft sniffle. He reached over and rubbed Genji’s hip. 

 

“We’re almost home, angel. You’re okay. I’m going to run you a nice bath, then you can go to sleep. I can make you something to eat if you’re hungry.” He was answered with a sob. 

 

“Y-you sh-should go to work. I-I’ll be okay.”

 

Jack shook his head as he turned into the apartment complex. “I need a day off, anyway, kitten. It’s okay. You don’t need to feel bad. You aren’t keeping me from anything important. Gabe’s gonna come by later. Isn’t that exciting?” Genji didn’t respond, pulling the blanket tighter. 

 

Jack parked in his assigned spot, getting out and going around to the passenger side. He opened the door and gathered Genji in his arms, kicking the door shut. He carried Genji inside and to the elevator. They went up in silence, Genji hiding his face in Jack’s shoulder. Jack carried him to his front door, straight to the bedroom to set him down on the bed. “There we go. Hungry?” Genji shook his head, curling up tightly. “Alright. Get some rest, angel.”

 

Genji fell asleep quickly after Jack left to go to his home office, sleeping dreamlessly and heavy. 

 

\---x---

 

Gabe sat on the couch in Jack’s living room, arm around Jack’s shoulders as the blond cried quietly. Gabe slowly stroked his hair back, humming softly. Neither man was really sure how long they had been sitting there while Jack shook with silent sobs, but he was finally winding down.

 

Jack sniffled sharply, sitting up and rubbing his hand across his face. Gabe leaned over and grabbed his drink, offering it to Jack, who took it gratefully. He took a long drink, setting it down on the coffee table when he was finished. “Thank you, Gabe. I appreciate it.”

 

Gabe smiled. “Of course. You’re my best friend.” He leaned in and kissed Jack’s forehead. “Nothing wrong with needing to cry about things.”

 

Jack chuckled a little, leaning back against the couch. “What, you aren’t going to tell me I’m wasting emotions and resources on someone who’s just using me? Isn’t that how this usually goes when I’m crying over a boy to you?”

 

Gabe shook his head. “Jack, he could’ve gone out and found anyone to fuck him anonymously and give him what he was looking for. Instead, he came back home and begged you for it. I think there’s something to that. Especially considering he was high and probably manic. He needs you, anyone can see that. And, sure, you’re probably far too deep in emotions with him than you should be this early. But you fucking glow. I can tell he’s special, even if he’s an addict. He hasn’t stolen from you, right? He hasn’t tried to trash you or the company to get money. He’s just got some problems with drugs and mental health. And that’s better than the thieves and liars you’ve committed yourself to in the past.” 

 

Jack nodded along, taking a deep, calming breath. “You’re right. It’s too early, but he’s… he’s just perfect, despite his flaws. He’s what I want, he just needs a good environment and good people in his life. I’m willing to stand by him while he gets the help he needs. He’s worth every struggle there’s going to be on his road to recovery.”

 

Both men looked up as Genji padded into the living room, wearing one of Jack’s old college shirts. He glanced at Gabe, biting his lip. “Do… you want a blowjob, too?”

 

Gabe shook his head, looking at Jack. Jack opened his arms for Genji, who came forward slowly. Genji perched himself on Jack’s lap, leaning against his shoulder. “No one is expecting a blowjob from you for  _ anything _ . Okay?” Genji took a moment, but nodded hesitantly. Jack kissed his temple. “Good boy. No one expects anything sexual from you unless you want to do it. For fun.”

 

Genji fiddled with the hem of the shirt he was wearing. “Okay…” He glanced up to find Gabe watching him with a small smile. Looking at Jack, he found the same thing. “...What?”

 

Jack kissed his hair. “Nothing, sweetheart. You’re just precious.” 

  
  
  



	5. New Car Smell

The dealership smelled like new cars and anxiety, at least to Genji. The tiled floors were polished and shiny, almost mirror-like. The interior housed a few cars, one bright red, another a shiny yellow, and another a metallic blue. Genji glanced around the showroom, holding Jack’s hand a little tighter. 

 

A man in a suit approached them. He looked nice enough, younger than Jack but older than Genji. The man seemed to lead his body with an extended left hand. 

 

“Hey guys, how are you doing today? I’m Tanner. Do we know what we’re looking for today?” Jack shook his hand in return, Genji pulling closer to his side. 

 

“Jack Morrison. We’re looking for a car for Genji.” Genji gave a short wave, looking around the showroom again. 

 

Tanner’s smile grew wider, following Genji’s eyes. “Alright. Anything particular in mind? What’s important in a vehicle?”

 

“Speed and sex appeal,” Genji answered immediately, grinning for the first time since they left the house that morning. 

 

Jack shook his head, “Safety features.”

 

Tanner chuckled, an awkward noise produced from his throat. “No worries. We can find you something that will combine safety  _ and _ performance.” He started walking toward the open door of an office, turning to talk as he walked. “What’s our budget?”

 

Jack pulled Genji along gently by his hand, smiling at him. “Show us what you have that would make us both happy. We’ve got a pretty open budget for the right option.”

 

Tanner led them into his small office, taking a seat behind the desk. Genji glanced around it, noting the pictures of a pretty woman and a child. “Alright. Let’s see.” He began typing and clicking away at the desktop keyboard. After a few moments, he turned the monitor around, 4 cars on the screen. “I’ve pulled 4 choices in 4 different price points. The Porsche Cayman is an excellent choice. It’s in at 275 horses, 0 to 60 in 3.2 seconds with a top speed of 175 MPH.” 

 

As he spoke, Genji started to grin, but Jack looked unimpressed. “How safe is it?”

 

“It has driver side and passenger side, as well as front head and front side airbags, 4-wheel disc brakes, brake assist, traction control, and auto-leveling headlights.”

 

Jack sighed under his breath. “And the safety rating?”

 

Tanner’s face was just as apprehensive as his tone of voice as he spoke. “There isn’t any information on that.”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

“But Daddy, it’s pretty. Just look at it. You could fuck this car. This car would blow you in the club bathroom if you talk to it right.”

 

Jack shook his head, wrapping his arm around Genji’s shoulders. “You know there are car fetishists, right? I can’t tell if you’re joking or not. But… no chance. What else do you have?” He turned his gaze to Tanner. 

 

Tanner’s face was flushed now, but he moved on to the next car. “Uh, okay. I’ve got a 2015 Audi A4. 5 star safety rating. 220 horses, 0 to 60 in 6.6 seconds, top speed of 130. It’s a 4 door and the standard colors are red and black.”

 

Jack nodded along, looking to Genji. “I like this one.”

 

Genji shook his head, looking like he had sucked on a lemon. “Daddy, it’s ugly. This car is saving it for marriage. It’s 21 and still won’t drink.”

 

Jack chuckled quietly, “Alright, kitten. We’ll look at the others, but I’m keeping this one in mind.”

 

Tanner moved on to the next. “Audi A6. 5-star safety rating, 220 horses, 0 to 60 in 4.7 seconds, top speed of 130. It’s still a 4 door, but it’s sexier than the A4. Standard colors are black and white, but we can get you a red one.”

 

Genji shook his head, squeezing Jack’s hand. “I don’t like it. It’s better than the other Audi but it’s not… me.”

 

Jack gave him a fond smile. “Alright. What’s the next one?”

 

“Audi R8. 9/10 safety rating. 430 horses, 0 to 60 in 3.2 seconds, top speed of 199, 2 doors.”

 

“Daddy, this one!” Genji tugged on his hand. “It’s just as pretty and fuckable as me.”

 

“I still can’t tell if you’re joking or not,” Jack sighed, glancing at the screen warily.

 

“You guys are a very close family,” Tanner remarked, shifting in his seat.

 

Jack couldn’t hold back his quiet laughter. Genji grinned. “He’s not my father, but he’s definitely my daddy.”

 

“Genji!” Jack tried to admonish, but the desired effect was diminished because of the amusement breaking through his tone. 

 

Tanner had turned significantly more scarlet after Genji spoke. “Uh, okay! I’m going to go pull the car around to the front for you to look at!” He scurried from the room.

 

“I’ll drive it super careful, I promise.”

 

“I’ve seen how you drive your bike. And my car, for that matter.  _ And _ I saw the sparkle in your eyes when he mentioned the top speed.”

 

“You can drive it home, and I’ll blow you the whole time.” Genji bargained, turning to face Jack better. 

 

“That is…  _ incredibly _ unsafe, kitten. No!”

 

“That’s a no to the blowie, but not the car, right?”

 

Jack nodded. “We’ll look at it before I make a decision.”

 

Tanner came back in the office, suit jacket missing and sweat marks under his arms. Genji grinned and winked at him. “I’ve got the car out front.”

 

Jack stood, pulling Genji up too. “Let’s go see it.” Tanner led them out to the front of the building, the candy red R8 parked directly in the front.

 

Genji hummed happily, grinning up at Jack. “It’s even prettier in person, Daddy.” Tanner opened the door, Jack and Genji peering in. “Hmm. You couldn’t fuck me in this one, no room.” Genji sounded legitimately disappointed. 

 

“My Lexus has plenty of room for that. But,” Jack smiled, seeing the opening. “You could go for the A4 or A6 and have room.”

 

Genji considered it for a moment. “No, I like this one. And the leather interior is perfect. Easy to clean up. Blowies are still an option.”

 

Jack reached down and pinched his ass. “Quit terrorizing this nice man, kitten.”

 

Genji pouted, “I’m being smart! Aren’t you proud?”

 

“I would be more proud if you were going with a safe, practical car,” Jack retorted, raising an eyebrow. “Something like mine.”

 

“You have an old man car. I want one that matches my personality and sex appeal.”

 

Jack muttered under his breath, “A newer model Lexus is not an old man car.”

 

Genji turned to Tanner. “Don’t you wanna fuck this car? It looks like it’s ready for a good time. Like, if you give it 3 shots, it’ll jack you off in a crowded club?”

 

“You better not be jacking people off in the club for 3 shots,” Jack scowled.

 

“Not anymore, but the point stands.”

 

Tanner broke in quickly. “Okay! So let me know your decision and we’ll talk financing!” He walked back into the building quickly. 

 

“I want this one, Daddy. I’ll buy it with my allowance.”

 

“No need, baby. I’ll get it for you, but you had better be responsible or I’ll take it away.”

 

Genji grinned, nodding. “Thank you, Daddy.” Jack pressed a kiss to his temple and started walking to Tanner’s office inside the dealership.

 

Tanner looked up as they entered the office. “Do we have a decision?”

 

Jack nodded, sitting down. “The R8.”

 

Tanner nodded in return, relief crossing his face. “Perfect. Whose name will it be in?”

 

“Genji’s. I’m just the wallet.” Jack chuckled softly. 

 

“Perfect. I just need a valid driver’s license.” Genji pulled out his wallet and slid his ID over. Tanner glanced at it in confusion. “This is in Japanese?”

 

Genji nodded. “Well, yeah. I don’t have an American one. I’m not a citizen.”

 

Jack pulled out his own wallet and slid his ID over without missing a beat. “My name instead.”

 

“I have a fake, but you said valid, so…” Genji trailed off, looking at Jack unhappily. 

 

“That’s illegal. I want it cut up and in my hand by bedtime.” Jack rubbed his temple.

 

“Okay! So, Jack Morrison on the title!”

 

——-

 

The car was nearly silent as Jack drove it home, Genji in the passenger seat with his arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t get why it couldn’t be in my name.”

 

Jack reached over and rubbed his thigh gently. “Once we get this sorted out, we’ll transfer it to you, kitten, I promise. How have you been here for a year and not run into problems yet?”

 

Genji shrugged his shoulders. “Dunno.”

 

Jack held in a heavy sigh. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Do you even want to be here legally — a citizen?”

 

Genji shrugged again, glancing out the window. “I can’t go back to Japan. I like being here with you. I didn’t think it was important.”

 

Jack sighed finally, his mind going a mile a minute. “Okay. We can say it’s extended tourism. You said your family has money, so it won’t look suspicious that you survived before you met me.”

 

“Jack, I did have a job. Fucking people. You know this.”

 

“That’s illegal. Very illegal, just like getting a paycheck when you aren’t authorized to work here. If anyone ever asks you about that, lie. It didn’t happen.”

 

Genji nodded, drawing his legs up to his chest. Jack squeezed his thigh softly. “We’ll get it figured out, kitten.”

 

—————

 

“— six months together and he hadn’t thought to mention it to me!” Jack’s exasperation was very obvious in his tone, but his appearance was also frazzled, nothing like Gabe was used to seeing at the office. Stale coffee sat in the mug on his left, blank forms spread out over his desk.

 

“Is he even worth it, Jackie? You know you don’t have to do this for him. You could just let him get deported.” Jack stared at him, mouth slightly agape. “I know I’ve joked about your self-sacrificing before, but I’ve never seen you do so much for one person. I don’t want it to be for nothing.”

 

Jack finally found his voice. “He’s definitely not  _ nothing. _ ”

 

“I’m the cynical one — I have to be. Are you sure you aren’t just in love with how he can work his ass?”

 

“Gabe. No.”

 

“Because now you’re going beyond boyfriend or sugar daddy. You only talked about small, meaningless relationships in the beginning.”

 

“I’m aware, Gabe. He’s more than that now. It’s too soon, I know, but I’ll marry him if it helps the ca—“

 

Gabe broke in, “Do  _ not _ , Morrison.”

 

“I love taking care of him. I love that he meets me at the door and makes me forget how stressful the day was. I love that he’s so open about himself and what he likes. I love how he keeps me young by keeping up with him mentally and physically. I love the challenges he brings and the rewards that come with them.”

 

Gabe wore a fond smile as Jack continued to speak. “Alright. I approve. I’ll allow it.”

 

Jack grinned at his best friend. “As if you’re in charge here!”

 

“I  _ am _ the original dom,” Gabe replied smugly. 

 

“Get out of my office.”

 

“I’ll allow that as well.”

 

——————

 

“Genji! Let me do some work without distraction! You know what, fine. On your hands and knees.”

 

Genji popped off the bed, grinning. “Yes, Daddy.” He dropped on his knees, letting Jack move him around until he was situated, slowly backed up to the machine until the attached toy was inside of him. Jack started it on slow, walking away to get a ball gag. He returned and pushed the ball in Genji’s mouth. “Your safe signal is tapping out. Show me.”

 

Genji tapped his hand on the carpet firmly a few times. “Good boy. Stay quiet until I come get you.  _ Don’t _ make me cane you.” Genji nodded, eyes half-lidded. Jack kicked the machine up a level before going back to the bed. The rhythmic sound of the machine droning on faded into the background as he focused on his work. 

 

Jack wasn’t too sure how long he had enough silence to focus on his work, only being dragged out of his focus by Genji’s loud whines. He jumped up from the bed, kneeling next to Genji. Jack shut the machine off and pulled the spit-slick gag out of Genji’s mouth. He had drooled on the floor below him. Genji gasped softly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

 

“Sorry, kitten,” he murmured, untying him and pulling the attachment out gently. “Are you okay? I shouldn’t have gotten distracted like that.”

 

“I’m okay, Daddy. Could have used a little more lube after a while, but I’m not hurt.”

 

Jack smoothed his hair back, pulling him in for a hug. “You got so loud that I got worried, kitten.”

 

Genji hugged him back, then stood on shaky legs, using Jack to stabilize himself. “I just wanted to get your attention so I could tell you that you look really fucking sexy in your reading glasses. Can I blow you?”

 

Jack stared at him for a moment before sighing. “I’m too tired to cane you. Go to the bathroom and start the shower. You need to get cleaned up, and then we’re going to bed.” 

 

“Is that a no to the blowjob?”

 

\---x---

 

Weekends were Genji’s favorite. Jack was home and they could go out and do things together. He loved the weekends. 

 

Except for the weekends where Jack had things to do. 

 

Dating the co-CEO of a company came with perks, absolutely… but the downsides sucked, too. Genji would probably still be a spoiled sugar baby if Jack was remained a lawyer, but Jack seemed happier when he talked about his current job over reminiscing the years as a lawyer. Another perk to dating Jack  _ was _ his experience as a lawyer. But Genji also considered it to be a downside. Lawyer duties had taken over a lot of his time as of recently, seeing as he was handling Genji’s immigration papers personally. 

 

Genji just wanted to spend a Saturday like normal: Wake up and have sex, then breakfast, followed by a movie or shopping or going somewhere until it was time to meet up with Gabriel and go to Talon for a bit of fun. 

 

Instead, Jack woke up early and let Genji remain asleep as he snuck out to his home office to continue his research and filing papers for his boyfriend. Genji woke up about an hour and a half after Jack, wandering into the kitchen first. 

 

“Jack?” The kitchen was empty and clean, no dishes to show breakfast was made or a note from the older man telling him that he had left for a moment. Genji frowned, turning around. He passed their key hooks, both his and Jack’s in their proper places. 

 

Genji padded to their room again, grabbing his phone from the charger. No calls, no texts. “Ugh, c’mon, Daddy,” he muttered, unlocking his phone and calling Jack. Jack answered on the second ring. 

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“Where are you? You left me alone in bed.”

 

Jack could hear the pout in Genji’s voice. “I’m just in my office, kitten. Getting some work done. I’ll cut myself off at 1 so we can do something before we go to Talon tonight. How does that sound, angel?”

 

Genji hung up, going to Jack’s office and letting himself in. “Daddy.”

 

Jack sat at his desk, reading glasses perched on his nose. He was shirtless and still had bed-head. Genji knew he still wore sweats under the desk. Genji walked to the desk, sitting on the edge. Jack looked up at Genji, taking his glasses off. “Yes, kitten?”

 

“I want you. You look so good like this, Daddy. You know I love your dick in sweatpants.”

 

Jack reached for Genji’s hand, kissing his knuckles gently. “Later. I’ll still be in sweats when I’m done working on what needs to get done before Monday for submission.”

 

Genji pouted, moving himself between Jack and the desk before straddling him in his office chair. Jack sighed softly, letting his hands settle on Genji’s bare hips. “But I miss you,” Genji murmured, leaning in to kiss Jack gently. 

 

Jack squeezed his hips. “I’m right here. I fucked you last night. You can rest on the couch in here if you don’t distract me. I need to work until at least 1 to get things done for you.”

 

Genji’s pout got deeper as Jack continued to speak. His lips were parted ready to argue his side again when there was a knock at the door. Genji’s mouth shut and a confused look crossed his grumpy face. “Are you expecting someone?”

 

Jack nodded. “I was hoping he would get here before you woke up.” Jack patted his hip. Genji stood, still confused. Jack started for the front door, Genji following. 

 

Jack opened the door, Gabe on the other side with his play bag for Talon slung over his shoulder. He entered the apartment quickly, shutting the door behind him. “Christ, Genji. Put on some underwear. At least when you’re at the front door. How many neighbors have seen your dick?”

 

Genji hugged him with a grin. “Dunno. Hi, Gabi.” Gabe hugged him back, setting his bag down near the front door. 

 

“Hi, kitten.”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Gabriel chuckled, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “I’m keeping you busy until Jack’s finished and then you get a nap. You’re going to be  _ real _ tired, gatito.”

 

Genji frowned, turning to whine at Jack, but his boyfriend had already disappeared. 

 

\---x---

 

Genji’s ass was burning, Gabe’s hand not working very hard to rub the sting away like Jack would. Probably on purpose, seeing as he wasn’t whipped or wrapped around Genji’s finger, like Jack. Genji sniffled softly, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. Gabe’s hand moved from his ass to the dip of his lower back, rubbing slowly. “You’re okay, Genj… Tired yet?”

 

Genji could hear the thinly veiled threat behind the question and nodded, to figuratively and literally save his ass. Gabe carefully helped him up, guiding him to the bedroom. Genji glanced up at Gabe carefully. “Gabi?”

 

Gabe laid him out on the bed before answering. “Kitten?”

 

“Maybe you would eat me out?”

 

Gabe chuckled, “Maybe so. Get on your stomach.” Genji rolled over on his stomach, arching his back to shove his ass higher. Gabe gently caressed the pale curve, smirking when Genji shivered. “Good boy.” Gabe dipped down, using both hands to spread him open. “Good, pretty boy.”

 

Genji shivered again, spreading his legs for Gabriel. Gabe grinned to himself, letting his thumb ghost between Genji’s cheeks, over his hole. “You haven’t been a very good kitten lately, have you? Do you ever deserve it?” 

 

Genji whined, pushing his ass back against Gabe’s hands. “Please, Gabi. I want it.” 

 

Gabe chuckled under his breath, leaning down to lick a stripe over his hole. “Well…I guess if the kitten wants it. Who am I to deny him, hmm?” Genji squirmed a little, huffing a breath.

 

“But don’t tease me. Please.” Gabe dropped down again, pressing his face between Genji’s cheeks. He ran his tongue around Genji’s rim slowly, teasingly. It only took a moment of that to get Genji to squirm for more, soft whines already leaving his mouth. Gabe reached beneath Genji, wrapping his big hand around Genji’s cock, pumping slowly. 

 

Gabriel didn’t keep to a certain rhythm, almost lazy as he touched Genji like it didn’t matter if he got Genji to come. The younger man did his best to keep his whines to himself, knowing Gabriel could and would turn cruel if he whined too much for the dom’s liking. Genji pressed his ass back against Gabe’s face after a few minutes, begging silently. 

 

The dom pulled back, chuckling darkly. “What is it, kitten? Do you need something?”

 

“I wanna come, Gabi. Please,” Genji wiggled his hips, caught between Gabe’s broad hands. “I’ll do whatever it takes. Please.” Gabe pressed Genji back to the bed, eyeing him over. Genji kept his face pressed into the mattress, his ass high in the air for Gabe’s ease.

 

Jack came into to doorway, leaning against the jamb with his arms crossed over his chest. He took in the sight that his boyfriend and best friend made, grinning slightly as he made eye contact with Gabe.

 

“We’ll see what your daddy thinks you deserve.”

 

Genji whined at the back of his throat, squirming so that he could talk. “Gabi! He’s not even here. Don’t make me wait for him, he works for so long. Please.”

 

Jack moved forward, standing at the edge of the bed. Up close, Genji was an even better sight to behold. His pinkened ass was nearly straight up, his face shoved into the mattress. His hair was messy and his mouth was bright red from his own teeth. Genji’s face lit up when he saw Jack, quickly rolling over to sit up. “Daddy, please. Hi. Please let me come.”

 

Jack chuckled quietly, reaching out to push his hand through Genji’s messy, tangled hair. “Hi, kitten. You wanna come so bad? Have you earned it with Gabi?” Genji bobbed his head in an affirmative nod. 

 

“I’m a good boy. I’ve been a good boy. Gabi was eating me out but I think he forgot how to finish a guy off. Thank god you’re here to help.”

 

Jack chuckled quietly, leaning down to press a kiss to Genji’s forehead. “It’s up to Gabi, I believe.” Genji pushed his bottom lip out in a pout, looking up at Jack. “Don’t pout at me. He started it. Up to him if he’ll finish it.”

 

Gabe chuckled, pulling Genji closer to him. “And I’m still not sure if I’m going to, gatito.” Genji groaned, throwing himself backward into Gabe. 

 

“Please, I’ve been good enough.” 

 

Gabe chuckled again, pressing a soft kiss against Genji’s neck. “I think I’ve decided to let you come. Tonight. At Talon. For now, a nap.” Genji shot a pitiful look at Jack, who just shrugged. 

 

“Guess it’s naptime.”

 

Genji let his lower half slump to the bed. With Gabe, there was no reason to try to argue. He would just dig himself into a deeper hole of denial and punishments. Jack laid down next to him, pulling him close until his head rested on Jack’s chest. Genji huffed. 

 

“You’re still in sweatpants. This is cruel.”


	6. Visit

“You should go,” Jack murmured as he set a cup of tea for Genji by his laptop. Displayed on the screen was a plane ticket to Japan, emailed by Hanzo. Hanzo had been reaching out to him for a month now, telling him that it was safe to come home. Genji was unsure about visiting his childhood home again since leaving had been such a disaster. 

 

“I don’t know…” Genji muttered back, bringing the mug to his lips for a careful sip. 

 

“See him before you finalize your citizenship here. I think it would be good for you. I know you miss him.” Jack woke up his tablet and pulled up a news app. Genji smiled. Jack was such an old man in the morning - black coffee and the news. 

 

“I guess. The ticket he sent me is for three days from now. He didn’t send a return ticket.” Genji glanced up at Jack, who shrugged. 

 

“Decide how long you want to stay, then use the shared credit card to buy a return ticket. Make sure you get first class so you have a bed seat. You’re too squirmy for anything else.”

 

Genji grinned. “Thanks, Daddy. I will.”

 

\---x---

 

Jack had parked the car so he could help Genji carry his suitcase to the baggage check. Jack gave it to the baggage attendant before leading Genji to security, standing to the side for a moment. Genji hugged him tightly, letting his carry-on rest at their feet. 

 

“You didn’t have to come in with me, Jack. I could’ve checked my bag myself.”

 

Jack kissed his head softly. “I know. I just wanted to spend more time with you. This is as far as I can go.” He cupped Genji’s chin and brought him close for a soft kiss. “Be good, okay? Make sure you buy wifi on the plane so we can talk. Let me know when you take off.” Jack kissed him again, rubbing his lower back. “You have your DS? And your tablet and phone? And the chargers? All in your carry-on, right?”

 

Genji nodded along, reaching up to run his fingers through Jack’s soft hair. “Yes, Daddy. And my dragons, and my xanax if I need it. I’m okay. I have all my things.”

 

Jack pulled him tighter against himself. “Okay, baby. Good. I’ll see you in a week, okay? I transferred $5,000 to your account for the trip. Let me know if you need more. I want you to have a good time, angel.”

 

Genji pecked his lips, going to his tiptoes to kiss his forehead. “Thank you, Daddy. I’ll message you when I have wifi.” Jack pulled him close for one more kiss before releasing him. 

“Good boy. Be good.” Genji broke away and got in line for security, watching Jack leave until he could no longer see him in the crowd. Genji made it through security without a problem, but his anxiety made itself known as he tugged his shoes back on afterward. He made his way to the gate, which was already in the boarding process. Saying goodbye to Jack must’ve taken up more time than he thought. 

 

Genji put himself in the boarding line, reaching into his carry-on for his xanax. The line moved too fast for him to get it out, unhappily showing his boarding pass to the attendant. She smiled at him and sent him to board. Genji walked down the hall to the plane, finding his seat at the front easily. He sat down and pulled out the bottle of pills, shaking two out. The flight attendant had already sat a bottle of water at his seat. He down the pills and relaxed back into the seat. He could do this. 

 

His phone buzzed, a message from Jack saying he already missed the younger man. Genji smiled, pressing his phone to his chest. Jack was so special. He snapped a quick selfie and sent it to Jack in response. He pulled up Hanzo’s messages, hesitating on what to write. He settled on  _ Boarding now. See you soon.  _

 

Hanzo replied almost immediately.  _ A driver will be there to pick you up. He will have your name on a tablet outside of the baggage claim. I will see you soon, Have a good flight. _ Always concise, especially via text. Genji locked his phone and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes as he felt the xanax kicking in. 

 

He could do this. 

 

\---x---

 

He did it. It took 8 xanax over the 12 hours of the flight, but he did it, all by himself. 

 

Genji nearly ran off the plane when the door opened, relieved to stretch his legs and breathe fresh air. He slowly made his way to the baggage claim, taking in all the advertisements and bubbly surroundings. He missed it all. 

 

Genji claimed his bag with ease, going outside to the line of waiting cars. He found the driver with his name on it, throwing his bags in the spacious backseat of the full sized limo. A town car would’ve sufficed, sure, but Genji was happy to be spoiled in Hanamura again. The driver pulled away from the curb smoothly while Genji relaxed and closed his eyes. 

 

He dozed off, waking up when the driver opened the door. Genji rubbed his eyes and got out of the limo, pulling his bag behind him. 

 

The first gaze upon the Shimada estate gates sends him into a panic. He dropped his bag and fell to his knees, the driver calling out for him, calling him ‘young master’. A small part of his brain realizes that it’s been over a year since someone addressed him with that title. Genji fell forward on his hands, gasping, his vision blurred with tears. 

 

What was he doing here? What the fuck was he doing? This was stupid. This was such a bad idea. He couldn’t breathe. He needed another four xanax. He needed Jack. He needed--

 

“Otouto.” Hanzo’s deep, calming voice was in his ear, the other man on his knees next to Genji. Hanzo wrapped his arms around Genji’s shaking frame, pulling him close. “You’re alright, otouto, Anija is here for you. You are safe.”

 

Genji threw his arms around Hanzo’s neck, gasping for air as quietly as he could. Hanzo rubbed his back gently, taking deep, measured breaths. “Breathe with me, otouto… Yes, like that. Good.”

 

The green haired man slowly mimicked his older brother. Genji felt dizzy and light-headed as he evened out his breathing. His focus slowly broadened from just his panic, realizing how close Hanzo was, how tightly his brother held him, his fingers carding through Genji’s sweat-damp hair. 

 

Genji sat back shakily, looking down. “I’m… sorry, anija.”

 

Hanzo stood, helping Genji stand up as well. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, otouto. Come inside.” Genji just nodded, looking around for his bags. “Your driver took them inside, to your room.”

 

“Oh. Thank you.” Hanzo just nodded, leading him through the gates.

 

Hanzo led him to the formal dining room, letting the younger man situate himself on a floor cushion. The chef came out with a teapot and two teacups. Genji couldn’t help but smile at the chef. She had been the head chef since Genji could remember. “Welcome home young master.”

 

“Thank you, Shefu.” She set the teapot down and bowed before she turned around and went back to the kitchen. Hanzo was already pouring their tea. 

 

“This is her special blend for relaxation. I drink it before bed and when I suffer from an anxiety attack.”

 

Genji looked up at Hanzo in surprise. “You have them, too?”

 

A solemn nod came from Hanzo, who set Genji’s cup in front of him. “I always have. You just have not seen it. There’s a lot of things you never saw.”

 

Genji shakily lifted the cup to his lips, sipping on the hot liquid. He set it down and pulled out his phone, texting Jack that he had made it to the estate. “Thank you for helping me with mine.” Hanzo just nodded, sipping his tea. An uncomfortable silence settled over them. Genji couldn’t stand it. “So… Wanna see my boyfriend?”

 

Hanzo looked at him, nodding again. Genji quickly pulled up his ‘Jack’ photo album on his phone, finally smiling. He pulled up the first picture, the older man in formal business attire. He had an important meeting that day, and they had celebrated its success with a nice dinner with Gabe. Genji turned his phone around to show Hanzo. “Isn’t he handsome?”

 

“He’s much older than you.”

 

Genji shrugged, swiping to the next picture. A selfie he had taken at their celebration dinner. Hanzo studied the picture, taking in the silvery blond hair and scars running across his face, frowning at the laugh lines and gentle crow’s feet. “ _ Much _ older. How old is he?”

 

“He isn’t that old. He’s only 38.”

 

“38! You’re 19! He’s old enough to father you!”

 

Genji shrugged, swiping to the next picture. Another selfie, this time at the beach near the apartment. “He isn’t that old. He doesn’t act like an old man, except for in the mornings. He’s ripped as hell, too. Look.” Genji showed him the next photo. Hanzo shook his head. 

 

“Genji, there is no way that man has good intentions with you. He can’t--”

 

“He does! He takes care of me. He provides for me. He’s helping me become a citizen and--”

 

“A citizen?! Of America?! Genji, that is insane. Why would you EVER--”

 

“It’s not insane, Hanzo! I’m doing what I have to--”

 

“--want to be an American citizen? You are from a proud Japanese family and --”

 

“The  _ family _ almost killed me!”

 

Hanzo mouth snapped shut audibly, his lips pressing into a thin line. 

 

Genji continued, voice starting to waver. “Jack saved my life. After  _ everything _ I went through--” His voice cracked, but he cleared his throat and pushed on. “I was ready to die when Jack came into my life. I’m a Shimada by name, only, Hanzo. Hanamura isn’t my home anymore.”

 

Hanzo’s eyes were closed and he was taking deep, measured breaths. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and took a sip of his tea. “It is late. You must be tired. Good night, otouto.” Hanzo set his teacup down and rose gracefully before exiting the room. 

 

Genji stared down into his tea for a while, minding drifting to  _ home _ and  _ Jack. _ He did the math quickly as he tapped on Jack’s contact. The older man should be awake by now. The line rang twice before Jack’s warm voice answered with a tender, “Hey, baby.”

 

Genji bit his lip, fighting sudden tears. “Hi, Daddy.” His voice was soft over the line. 

 

“What’s wrong, Genji? Are you okay?”

 

The younger man struggled to keep his breathing calm as he thought over what to say. “I want to come home.”

 

“Oh, baby, what’s wrong? What happened?”

 

“We fought already. I had a panic attack as soon as I got to the gate. I miss you. I don’t belong here anymore. This isn’t my home.”

 

‘It might just be nerves from both of you. It’s been a while since you’ve both been together. I think you should give it a night. See what happens in the morning.”

 

Genji scrubbed at his eyes as he listened, doing his best to keep calm. “I don’t know. I miss you.”

 

Jack’s warm laugh played from the speaker, a calmness settling over Genji. “I miss you, too, kitten. But it’s okay. Just wait until the morning. Talk to him first before you make your decision. I don’t want you to regret it because it’s a snap decision.”

 

Genji stood up, listening to Jack as he slowly made his way to his old room. He ignored the nerves and nausea as he walked down the halls he had known for all of his life. He still felt like an outsider, like he would turn the corner and find a team of elders waiting. His breathing hitched slightly at the thought, Genji biting his lip firmly. 

 

“Baby? Hey, sweetheart, you’re okay. Why don’t you lay down and take a sleeping pill?”

 

“I’m on my way to my room. It’s all so weird to be back. I’m nervous… waiting for something to happen.” Genji paused at his door, pushing it open as he held his breath. 

 

Nothing had changed. His room still looked the exact same as he had left it, besides being a little cleaner. His bed had been made, fresh sheets on the foot of it in case he felt like changing sheets that hadn’t been touched in a year. The maids had kept the room dusted, not a speck anywhere Genji could see. His suitcase was lined up against the wall next to the door, his carry-on on top of it. He grabbed it and walked to his bed. “No assassins or elderly Japanese people waiting for me in my room.”

 

Jack laughed again. “Good. Lay down and take your pill. I’ll stay on the phone until you fall asleep.”

 

Genji pulled out his sleeping pills and water bottle, taking one quickly. “Don’t you have work?” He pulled the sheets back and laid down, pulling his stuffed dragons out of the bag. 

 

“Yeah, but no meetings for a few hours, just paperwork. I can talk to you while I do it.” Genji settled in against the pillows, turning his lamp off.

 

“Oh. Thank you, Daddy.”

 

“No need to thank me, kitten.”

 

\---x---

 

The next morning, Genji woke up early, unable to stay asleep long. He didn’t sleep well, nightmares plaguing every moment of unconsciousness. He couldn’t remember everything, just flashes of elder’s faces and their glinting weapons pointed at him. 

 

Genji sat up, kicking the sheets off his sweaty body. He glanced around the room, sighing in relief when he found everything the same as the night before. He checked his phone, finding it dead. Genji huffed unhappily, leaning over the edge of the bed to dig into his bag on the floor. He pulled out a portable charger and his cable, connecting them all. His phone came to life after a few moments, showing all of his missed notifications. 

 

A few texts from Gabe and many from Jack. Genji smiled, swiping Gabe’s open first. 

 

(5:37 AM) Gabi: Have fun on your visit home, Genj. 

(12:42 PM) Gabi: Jack misses you so much already… Won’t stop talking about you even more than normal.

(3:12 PM) Gabi: Make sure to snapchat him a lot. I know we’re basically opposite of each other timewise, but he’ll really enjoy them in the morning. 

(5:57 PM) Gabi: We went to dinner @ Ana’s and now he won’t let her leave b/c he won’t stop talking about you to her. 

(5:57 PM) Gabi: [img]

 

Genji opened the picture, a sneaky shot of Jack talking with a huge smile, adoration plain on his face. Ana sat next to him, smiling fondly as she listened.

 

(6:19 PM) Gabi: Finally got him home.

(7:31 PM) Gabi: Guess I’m staying the night. 

(9:53 PM) Gabi: Goodnight, Genji. 

 

Genji went back to his messages from Jack, grinning. 

 

(6:01 AM) Daddy: Sleep tight.

(7:02 AM) Daddy: Tripped over your shoes in the hall while leaving this morning ;(

(9:46 AM) Daddy: I have new toys for you to test when you get home ;)

(10:12 AM) Daddy: I miss you, kitten. 

(12:30 PM) Daddy: Went to lunch with Gabe. That new Thai place by the office finally opened. 

(2:00 PM) Daddy: I miss your sweet face. I’m usually spoiled with pictures all day. 

(4:31 PM) Daddy: I’m making Gabe go to dinner with me. 

(6:18 PM) Daddy: We went to Ana’s. She says hi. Rein, too. 

(7:25 PM) Daddy: Having a few drinks with Gabe at home. 

(7:32 PM) Daddy: I miss you sweetheart. You’re the best thing in my life. 

(8:14 PM) Daddy: You’re so beautiful, Genji. I don’t have enough pictures of you up in the apartment. 

(8:36 PM) Daddy: I’m going to take you somewhere nice when you come home. 

(9:04 PM) Daddy: I think we’ll take a vacation, too. 

(9:27 PM) Daddy: Goodnight baby. 

 

Genji grinned as he read all the messages, sending Jack a good morning text before setting his phone down and getting up. He grabbed his bag and tossed it on the bed, unzipping it and grabbing his clothes for the day. 

 

Genji stripped down before walking into his attached bathroom, turning the lights on. He grinned before running back to his bed, grabbing his phone and taking it with him into the bathroom. He snapped a tasteful mirror nude and sent it to Jack before he got dressed. 

He checked himself in the mirror once more before he left his room, going outside silently. He made his way to the family shrine. Genji stood outside of it, taking a deep breath. He could do this, too, just like flying alone. Exhaling, he entered the shrine, grabbing two sticks of incense from the container by the entrance. He lit them and set them in the holder in front of the two urns. 

 

Still the same as the night he was marked. His mother and father’s urns stood next to each other, wrapped up in the hair ribbons both had favored while alive. Genji settled down into seiza before the urns, taking another deep breath. He glanced around the shrine. Family members that Genji  _ knew _ had their urns in the shrine were… missing. A few remained. Genji had good memories of the remaining family members. None of the elders he resented had their urns here. 

 

Hanzo cleared his throat as he entered the shrine. Genji jumped, hand reaching for a weapon he hadn’t touched in over a year. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Genji gave an awkward laugh before clearing his throat and looking back at their parents. Hanzo knelt next to him. “I…” Hanzo paused, glancing at his lap before looking at Genji again. “I’m sorry for shouting at you last night.”

 

Genji shrugged. “It’s okay. No big deal.”

 

“It is. I would still like to talk about what you told me last night.”

 

“Where are the elders’ urns?” Genji asked quickly before Hanzo could continue. 

 

Hanzo didn’t flinch. “They did not deserve to be remembered here. Or at all. Others, far distant relatives, might offer to them. But not on my estate.”

 

Genji kept eye contact as Hanzo spoke, nodding at the end. “You’re right.”

 

Hanzo nodded as well. “I know. That’s why it’s safe for you to come home. This is all mine now. The Shimada name is associated with much more palatable businesses now. I am in charge. You don’t have to help me when you come home, but you may if you wish.”

 

Genji shook his head. “I am proud that you are controlling this. It’s what you like, right? But this isn’t my home. Los Angeles, Jack… That’s home.”

 

The eldest Shimada stood up suddenly. “I can’t believe you would abandon me as well. I know it’s your favorite hobby, but I thought that you would  _  at least _ be loyal to me.”

 

Genji rose off the floor as Hanzo spoke. “You can’t blame me for this, Hanzo. For once, it isn’t my fault. I found a safe place with a safe person, after being homeless for a year. He’s there for me.” Genji walked out of the shrine. He didn’t want to fight in front of their parents like little boys. 

 

Hanzo followed him. “I’m happy you’re safe now, Genji. I’ve put a lot of effort into making sure you’re safe. Finding out you’ve shacked up with a geriatric American and that you’re renouncing your name and citizenship for him is just a little upsetting.”

 

Genji slowly led them to the koi pond, sitting close to the water. “It isn’t like that. I’ve found  _ the one _ . He’s good to me, good  _ for  _ me.”

 

“You can’t possibly have anything in common with him, otouto. There are almost two decades between the two of you.”

 

“And somehow it works, Hanzo. We… just work. He knows what I need before I do. I love him, Anija.”

 

“You can find someone here. You’ll be okay without him, I promise.”

 

Genji frowned at Hanzo, turning away to stare at the koi swimming peacefully. “I can’t just leave him. I won’t. I’m not moving back here. I just won’t. I’m sorry.”

 

Hanzo shook his head. “You’ve always been foolish, otouto, but I never thought you’d be this foolish.” 

 

“I just want to have a nice trip, anija. Please, let’s not fight anymore.”

 

“This isn’t supposed to be a trip. That’s why I didn’t buy you a return ticket.” 

 

“Jack bought it for me.”

 

Hanzo scowled. “Of course he did.”

 

“You can’t expect me to give up my life to come back here, anija. I’m so happy in LA with Jack. I’m going to go to college soon--” 

 

Hanzo interrupted. “You hated school.”

 

“But Jack wants me to go and there are dance classes that I’m interested in.”

 

Hanzo grimaced. “He wants you to go. Do you always do what he wants?”

 

“What are you implying, Hanzo?”

 

“He’s brainwashed you, Genji.”

 

Genji stood, startling the koi. “I’m going home.”

 

“You ARE home.” 

 

“Stop! That’s why I’m leaving. You can’t just enjoy my trip, anija. I thought this would be good for me, but I was wrong.”

 

Hanzo’s lips were pressed into a thin line before he spoke. “Fine. Have a driver take you.” He turned and headed straight to the dojo.

 

Genji stood next to the koi pond for a moment before pulling his phone from his pocket. He opened the airline app and quickly booked the next available flight.

 

\---x---

 

Jack looked tired when Genji saw him standing next to his car outside of the airport. Genji ran to meet him, launching himself at Jack. Jack caught him easily, hugging him tightly. “Welcome home, kitten,” he chuckled. Tears clouded Genji’s eyes as he kept his face pressed against Jack’s chest, shaking slightly. Jack rubbed his back slowly. “It’s okay, baby. You’re home.”   
  



	7. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ABDL, littlespace, diapers, pee, daddy kink, uhhhhhhhh the normal things too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to BaadBaadBlackSheep for being the best ever and holding my hand through it all. Ily <3

Genji kept his line of sight directly above him, face flushed warm as he laid on their bed on his back. Jack had laid him down on a towel, a diaper next to it. He had seen it and immediately looked away, cheeks dusting pink as he did so. Genji refused to look at his dom, blush deepening as Jack pulled his leggings off, then his lace panties. His dick was half hard despite his embarrassment.

 

He kept his arms crossed over his chest, chewing on his bottom lip as Jack tapped his hip, asking him to lift up a little. Genji complied, thighs quivering slightly. He felt shameful tears burn the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Instead, he chewed on his lip a little harder. He was so embarrassed. 

 

He had been the one to bring up diapers first. He had been sitting on Jack's lap in his kigurumi, sipping on a bottle of apple juice while Jack rocked them both in his oversized recliner. He knew that he loved letting himself slip into his 'little' headspace, always wondering about diapers after he had come out of it again. Genji had pressed his warm face against Jack's neck, mumbling unintelligibly.

 

"What, baby?" Jack had murmured, bringing his hand up to rub his back gently. 

 

"I… Have you… um," he had stuttered, hiding his face against Jack's neck even more.

 

"Go on, sweetheart. Tell Daddy what you're thinking about," Jack cooed, pulling the younger man closer to him. 

 

Genji flushed hotter thinking about it, about asking Jack to try putting him in a diaper. 

 

He was brought back to the present as Jack's hands were smoothing the tapes of the diaper down on his stomach, smiling gently when Genji peeked at him. Genji covered his face with both hands. 

 

That night, he had been in the same situation, sitting on Jack's lap with a bottle of juice, face pressed against his neck firmly. 

 

"Can I… I mean, maybe next time, could we try…" He stuttered again, whining in frustration at himself. 

 

"You wanna try using them next time?" Jack finished for him, smoothing his hair back gently. Genji could feel the tips of his ears getting hot at Jack's words. He could only nod. 

 

The next time that Jack had oh-so-lovingly laid him back on their bed on a towel, he couldn't help but be embarrassed again, knowing what the plan was. Jack let him get away with covering his face again while he affixed the tapes onto the cotton covering his tummy, smiling fondly. Little did he know.

 

Genji became less shy about wearing the diaper, relaxing with Jack in his recliner with his bottle of juice. He kept his head back on Jack's shoulder, watching old cartoons while Jack rocked the chair back and forth. 

 

He had unknowingly started to slide his free hand between his legs, feeling at the plastic gently. Jack slid his hand between his legs too, cupping the bulge of material there. Genji blushed brightly, pulling his hand back immediately, balling his blanket up in that hand now. Jack chuckled fondly, gently patting his stomach before grabbing his cup of coffee for a sip. 

 

They watched cartoons for 2 more hours, Genji's juice long gone at this point. Jack had slid his hand between Genji's legs for a feel a few more times, loving the way he blushed to the roots of his green hair, down past the skin of his neck. 

 

Genji pressed the bottle to Jack's chest, silently demanding more juice without taking his eyes off the plasma TV. Jack chuckled, "Use your words."

 

"Please." 

 

Jack kissed his temple and shifted him off his lap gently, going into the kitchen to refill the bottle. He came back and sat down, letting Genji settle back on his lap and get comfortable again. Genji stuck the nipple of the bottle between his lips and laid back against Jack, pulling the blanket off the arm of the chair to cover his bare legs. 

 

Genji slowly but steadily drained the second bottle of juice while watching another episode, Jack taking it when it was empty. 

 

The credits appeared as Genji started squirming, a light blush covering the apples of his cheeks. 

 

"What's wrong, baby?" Jack asked, hiding his smirk. He knew what Genji needed. He had waited all night.

 

"Um… nothing," Genji muttered, lying back against his chest. "Can I watch another episode?" Jack nodded and pulled another one up on his tablet, mirroring it onto the TV. Genji got halfway through the episode before his leg started to bounce and shake. 

 

Jack placed his big hand on Genji's thigh, stopping the shaking gently. "What's wrong, baby? You cold?" Genji bit his lip softly, blushing again. 

 

"N-no. I'm okay." 

 

Jack smirked a little when Genji turned away. He could play this game longer than Genji could. He shifted Genji to sit on his lap fully, Genji's legs on top of Jack's, spread out slightly. Genji hooked his ankles around Jack's calves out of instinct, laying against his chest again. 

 

Jack left him alone while he watched the cartoon, rubbing the bulge of material only once this time. Genji whimpered softly, reaching out for the tablet to pause the show. 

 

"Talk to me, honey. What’s wrong?" He hummed, wrapping both hands around Genji's waist. 

 

"N… N-no. You know." Genji whined softly, unhooking his ankles. 

 

"Nuh uh. Put them back, baby." Genji's blush deepened as he hooked his ankles again. He fidgeted a little. 

 

"Daddy, please."

 

"Please what?" Jack crooned, gently rubbing his hands over Genji's tummy. 

 

"You know," Genji whined louder this time, pressing his thighs together without unhooking his ankles. Jack slid his hands between his thighs and forced them open. Genji gasped quietly. 

 

"P-please!" 

 

"Daddy doesn't know what you're talking about, sweetheart. Tell me."

 

Genji sniffled softly, squirming more now. "I- I can't!" He gasped out, sitting up on his lap. Jack gently pulled him back down, humming softly. Alright, he could do this then. 

 

"Gotta go pee, huh, baby? Drank so much juice, didn't you?" Genji nodded desperately, trying to get up, but Jack kept him held down. "That's alright sweetheart. You can go."

 

"Lemme up!" Jack chuckled gently.

 

"No, no. You can go right here, baby. It's alright. Daddy'll change you when you're done." Genji cried out in frustration. Fine, he could hold it. 

 

At least, he thought that he could hold it, until Jack started pressing on his stomach gently. 

 

He bucked his hips, tears stinging his eyes. "Daddy!" 

 

"It's okay, honey. Sometimes you need encouragement. I don't mind. Just relax for me." In the back of his mind, Genji knew that he wanted this, knew that he wanted to try this, but his body wouldn't let him. 

 

He gasped in surprise as he felt himself let go, pissing himself like he wasn't a grown adult. Jack cooed softly in his ear, massaging his stomach while he pissed, continuing after he had stopped. 

 

"There we go. That's a good boy for me. Such a good boy for daddy." Genji whimpered, hips twitching slightly as he struggled to relax again. 

 

Jack rocked him for a moment, cooing praise and gentle words in his ear while he did so. He then carefully lifted Genji up, carrying him bridal style into their room, laying him on the towel. He could see the deep blush still covering his face, going down beneath his soft shirt. Jack changed him carefully, praising him the whole time as he quickly got Genji settled with another diaper on. 

 

"There we go. See, that wasn't so terrible, was it, baby?" Genji reached out to Jack, silently asking for a hug. Jack leaned down and wrapped his arms around him carefully, picking him up when Genji wouldn't let go. Jack chuckled softly, moving his hands down to support him by his padded butt. 

 

"You wanna go watch more TV?" Genji nodded against his neck. "And more juice?" Genji nodded eagerly. That was all Jack needed to know at the moment. They would debrief and talk about the scene later, but he knew that Genji was okay and wanted to continue, and that was all that mattered to the older man. 

 

"Good boy. I love you." Jack murmured as he moved back into the living room, setting Genji on the recliner. He grabbed the bottle and went into the kitchen, filling it up with more apple juice before going back into the living room and settling on the recliner next to his baby. 

Genji's eyes were trained on the TV again, automatically shifting to lay against Jack's chest as soon as Jack settled into the chair. He accepted the bottle eagerly, sipping on it happily as he watched the rest of the episode. 

One more refill and 3 episodes later, Genji started to squirm.


	8. I Hereby Declare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please suspend your belief for the process lol. I know it's not that quick, but fiction!

Jack pulled strings and cashed in favors with old lawyer friends to speed Genji’s citizenship process along. They did everything right the first time, and quickly. Genji did his interview and did well, thanks to his ex-lawyer boyfriend and his lawyer friends. 

The ceremony was on a Wednesday, Jack and Gabe both taking the day off to celebrate the special day. Both men wore their dress uniforms, and wore them well, in Genji’s opinion. 

Jack’s coat fit him beautifully, the orange and gray striped belt at his waist making it even more flattering. The bands around his hat and wrists were the same single stripe style as opposed to the double stripes on his belt. Around his neck was a medal, and he wore 8 more over his left chest pocket. At the top of his right chest pocket, he wore a name tape with his last name on it, and above that, a multi-colored ribbon rack. 

Gabe’s uniform was largely the same, just a few different colors on his ribbon rack. He wore just as many medals as Jack, most of them the same as the blond. It made sense to Genji, despite what little he had learned about the two mens’ time in the military. 

Genji’s outfit, for once, was less complicated than the two older mens’. He wore slacks and a button up shirt, borrowing one of Jack’s fancy watches as his only accessory, foregoing the collar for the day. 

The three men sat together as the ceremony started, Genji between Jack and Gabe, holding both of their gloved hands as the speaker began. He talked about the new duties that everyone would take on as a new US citizen. Then they walked everyone through the ‘oath of allegiance’ all at once, the crowd of new citizens repeating after the speaker. Once the ceremony was over, Genji received his certificate and was registered to vote. While he did that, Jack and Gabe waited outside, enjoying the California sun. 

“Well… Good job,” Gabe said, smiling at his best friend. 

“Genji did most of the work, I just had the connections,” Jack chuckled, removing his cap to run his fingers through his hair once before replacing it atop his head. “He filled out all the forms, though I did have to tell him it couldn’t be done in a purple glitter gel pen.” Both men chuckled at that. “He studied hard for the interview, too. He’s done really well.”

Gabe nodded, adjusting his tie a little. “I’m proud of him, and I know you are, too.” Someone in passing hollered a ‘thank you for your service!’ from a car, making both men smile in appreciation. 

Genji came bounding out of the building, a file in hand full of his new papers. “Daddy, Gabi! I’m done!” He ran up to Jack, hugging him tightly. “Thank you! I already feel different.” 

Jack pressed a kiss to his head. “I’m glad. Are you hungry? You can pick where we go for lunch.”

Genji nodded, moving to hug Gabriel like he had Jack. “I think I’d rather go home and have something delivered since it’s kink night at Ana’s.”

“Sounds good to me, baby. Ready?” Genji nodded, pulling away from Gabe. They all held hands as they walked to Jack’s car, Genji getting in the backseat. He stuck his hand through the gap between the two front seats, Gabriel taking it so Jack could use both hands to drive. Gabe brought his hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it, making Genji smile. 

They arrived at Jack and Genji’s apartment after a short drive, going up to it together. Jack headed straight for their bedroom, taking his uniform off and hanging it up. Gabe and Genji followed suit, Gabe hanging his uniform up so it didn’t get wrinkled. Genji changed into shorts and a tank top, going to the couch and pulling his phone out. 

“Pizza?” He asked both men, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Jack came and sat on one side of him, pulling his legs into his lap and starting to massage his calves. Genji smiled fondly. “Thanks, Daddy.”

“Pizza is fine with me. You’re welcome, kitten.” 

Gabriel sat down on Genji’s other side, scooting close so Genji could lean against him. “Pizza is good with me, too, Genj.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Genji’s neck. Genji shivered a little in response, looking down to order their pizzas on his phone. 

“Hey, food first,” Jack cut in, seeing the look in Gabe’s eyes as he looked over Genji’s shoulder.

“You’re the one rubbing his legs. Everyone knows that’s a prerequisite to sex.” 

Jack shook his head. “I’m worshipping my boy like he deserves, non-sexually. Because that can wait until after food if everyone wants to play.” 

Gabe slid his hand around Genji’s side, slipping under his tank top to run his fingers along Genji’s stomach. “Is that so? Because from what I see,” he glanced down at Genji’s phone, the confirmation of the order still on the screen. “We have 45 minutes.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana’s Diner hosted a special kink friendly night one Saturday a month. It was a place for Daddies and Mommies to bring their Littles, a place for owners to bring their pets, a place for kinksters to kink. Ana cut the menu down to a few items on that night to make it easier on her staff. They checked IDs at the door to make sure everyone coming in was legal. She even made them sign waivers. 

The waivers just went over the rules of the Diner. No prolonged, lower half nudity. Bare asses were fine if the ass was getting spanked. A sub in just a diaper was acceptable. No adult toys, gags excluded. Collars and leashes were fine. No face slapping, no whipping, no spanking implements. A belt used on an ass was acceptable as long as it wasn’t extreme. The house safeword is red, though there is no reason for it to be used, since play was not acceptable. It is still a restaurant. 

Ana opened the night by welcoming everyone and running over the rules once more. “And if you have any questions, you can ask me, my submissive Reinhardt, or the waitstaff.” 

Genji loved going to kink night. He would either go in his kitten gear and short shorts or in a kigu or onesie. He loved showing off his body and his dom. Gabe would always tag along, Genji cuddling up to him just as much as he did with Jack. 

Tonight, he was in his kigu, coloring in one of his books with his markers while Gabe and Jack chatted over his head. He sat back and sighed, snuggling against Jack. 

“What’s wrong?” Jack murmured into his hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Hungry.” 

Gabe chuckled and grabbed a cheese stick from the basket, breaking off a small piece to feed to him. Genji accepted it happily, never feeding himself when he was in his little headspace unless he had to. 

Jack was happy that he was eating more now, since the first few months together had been so rough. Genji had eaten like a half-dead bird. It had always been a struggle to make sure he ate enough. The boy would forget or feel bad about eating. He had gotten so used to drugs and alcohol being meals that the transition to a real diet and readily available food was a hard one. 

Genji finished the cheese stick just as their meals were delivered by a smiling waitress. “What a cute little boy you are,” she cooed to Genji, setting his plate in front of him first while distributing the food. Genji preened under the praise, leaning against Jack more. 

Jack grinned and dropped a kiss to his temple. “The cutest.” 

Gabe cut the nuggets in half, dunking them in ketchup before feeding the bite to Genji. Jack swapped off every few bites so that both doms could take bites from their own meals. 

Jack caught him eyeing his burger and cut a small piece off for him, happily feeding his little boy. Genji grinned, nuzzling against Jack’s side while he chewed. 

A few more bites of nuggets and Genji was now eying Gabe’s huge quesadilla. Gabe hid his grin and cut him a piece, feeding him with a soft smile. 

It went on like that until all of their plates were empty. Genji swung his legs up to rest on Gabe’s lap as he leaned heavily against Jack, yawning. 

Gabe pulled his wallet out and left a few bills on the table. “I think we should get this little boy to bed.” 

Genji whined, “No bed. Bath first.” 

Jack stood and helped him out of the booth. “You’re right, sweetheart. Bath first.” 

Ana approached the three men with a smile. She lovingly cupped Genji’s cheek. “Leaving so soon?” She directed the question at the two older men even as she fussed over Genji, smoothing his hair down and fixing a button on his kigu. 

Jack nodded, smiling fondly. “Yeah, my boy is tired and still needs a bath before bedtime. I’m not a young man anymore. I can’t stay up late like I used to.” 

Ana gave a quiet chuckle, pressing a kiss to Genji’s forehead. “Wait a moment? Let Reinhardt say goodbye. Genji is his favorite little kitten, after all.” 

Jack chuckled and sat back down at the booth, pulling Genji to sit on his lap while Ana left to get Reinhardt. Genji nuzzled against his neck, whining softly. 

Ana returned quickly, her massive sub trailing her. His white hair shone in the lights and his eye always had a sparkle to it. Genji lit up and stood from Jack’s lap, pouncing on Reinhardt eagerly. 

Reinhardt caught the thin man easily, shifting to cradle him in his massive arms. “My favorite kitten!” He crooned, leaning down to rub their noses together. Genji giggled, holding on to his shirt tightly. 

Reinhardt looked up at the other two men, shooting them both a grin as well. “Jack, Gabriel, always wonderful to see you.” Both men smiled and nodded back at him. In his arms, Genji had already lost his burst of excited energy, resting his head on the massive chest with drooping eyes. 

“Ana told me you were about to leave. Thank you for waiting.” Reinhardt told Jack, coming closer to pass Genji back to him. Jack pet his hair gently as Genji whined at the jostling. 

“Of course. Genji gets very excited to see you. The two of you should come over for tea soon. Genji insisted on a new set imported from Japan, he’s excited to try it out.” 

Ana took one of Reinhardt’s massive hands and smiled. “Of course, Jack. We will see you then.” 

Jack stood with Genji cradled in his arms, carrying him out to his car while Gabe took care of the tab. He set Genji down in the backseat, letting him lay down across all three seats. Genji’s dragon was still in one, quickly used as a pillow for the younger man. 

Gabe came out just as Jack was getting into the driver’s seat, going around to take the passenger’s. Jack waited until he was buckled in before reversing out of the parking spot and starting the drive to his apartment. “You’re welcome to stay the night if you don’t want to drive home. Our bed is plenty big enough.” 

Genji’s hand was shoved through the space between Gabe’s seat and the middle console, seeking Gabe’s hand. The older man chuckled and twined their fingers together. “Yeah, I think I will. I’ll help with his bath too. Cook breakfast in the morning.” 

Jack glanced at him at a red light, smiling fondly. “You don’t have to do any of that, you know?” 

Gabe nodded. “I know. I want to.” 

The rest of the drive was comfortably silent. Gabe got out first and scooped Genji into his arms, pressing a kiss to Genji’s temple. He clung to his fluffy green dragon sleepily, letting his head rest against Gabe’s shoulder. Jack led the way, holding doors open for him. When they got to the apartment, Jack started a bath for Genji. 

Gabe sat on the closed toilet lid with Genji still curled up in his arms. Gabe didn’t have the second nature ‘Daddy’ instinct like Jack did, but he definitely knew the appeal and didn’t mind stepping in when needed. Especially when Genji was sweet, sleepy, and pliant. He set to work unbuttoning Genji’s kigu, letting it fall to the floor when he finished. 

Genji stood up slowly, used to the bathtime ritual by now. He balanced himself with hands on Gabe’s shoulders as Gabe undid the tabs on his diaper, pulling it off. Jack took it and disposed of it properly while they waited for the tub to fill. 

Jack came back, shutting the water off and swiping his hand through it to check the temperature one last time before helping Genji step into the warm water. Genji sunk down easily, eyes dropping closed. “Just have to stay awake a little longer, baby. We’ll skip your hair for tonight. Just have to wash you down real quick.” 

Grabbing the green loofah, Jack poured Genji’s body wash over it, lathering it before starting to rub it over Genji’s tired body. Gabe was already ready with a towel when Jack finished and rinsed the tired man off. Genji slowly stood up with much assistance from his boyfriend, stepping out and into Gabe’s toweled embrace. Gabe gently rubbed him dry with the soft towel, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Jack’s gonna get you dressed and in bed.” As he spoke, Gabe led him to the bedroom, Jack walking in front of them. Jack quickly moved about their room, grabbing a new diaper and a clean kigu. he laid it down, carefully guiding Genji to lay down. Jack fastened the diaper and dressed him in the kigu, guiding him under the covers after. Genji curled up on his side, eyes already closed. 

Jack turned to Gabe, smiling tiredly. “You’re still welcome to stay the night. He likes being surrounded when he’s like this.”

Gabe smiled back, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Yeah, sounds good. He’s always nice and cuddly.” Gabe toed his boots off, pulling his shirt over his head. He stood and shoved his jeans down and pulled the comforter back before crawling into bed. Genji immediately melded to him, pressing his butt to Gabe’s hip. Gabe turned to spoon him, looking at Jack. “Well?”

Jack stripped to his boxers quickly, getting in and scooting close to sandwich Genji between them. Genji hummed happily, settling deeper into the sheets. Jack pressed a kiss to his head, a gentle smile on his lips. Between the two of them, Genji fell asleep quickly, Jack and Gabe following suit just as fast.


	9. Turning Point

Genji was finally comfortable with Jack and their relationship. Jack was doing a lot to train and educate him about the BDSM lifestyle that Jack wanted. Every couple was different, Jack had told him. Jack accepted his kitten tendencies, but explained everything that he expected from his kitten. 

“My kitten is a good boy. Or will be, after a few training sessions. My kitten is sweet and cuddly. My kitten can also be a brat. Sometimes my kitten needs guidance, and that’s okay. That’s what I’m here for. My kitten ultimately wants to please me, even if he’s being naughty. Do you agree?” Genji had bobbed his head, agreeing with everything eagerly. Unexpectedly, Jack had turned the tables and asked him what his kitten needed from him. 

“Well… I guess my master is nice. He doesn’t expect too much from me… he loves me for who I am. My master is gentle when I’m naughty, he isn’t cruel. Uhm… my master has patience and is willing to teach me what he wants from me. My master won’t push me too far and accepts my limits as law. He corrects me when I’m being a brat but enjoys my bratting most of the time. He loves me…” Genji was nervous, but Jack had agreed wholeheartedly. 

Jack also accepted his little tendencies, explaining what he expected in the same manner. “My baby is happy. My baby loves to cuddle. He always wants to take naps and have a ton of stuffed animals around. He is very sweet to me. My baby loves his daddy and follows the rules that I set in place. He’ll break the rules sometimes, and that’s alright. My baby will take his punishment like a good boy and gets rewards for being good. He needs Daddy to take care of him and trusts me to do so. He tells me what he needs and curls up on my lap when he’s feeling especially sweet.” Genji nodded along enthusiastically, hanging on to every word. 

When Jack asked him what he wanted, it took no time at all for his response. “Daddy is kind. He cares for me and makes sure I’m always safe and warm. He makes me snacks and always has juice. He loves me for me and still loves me even if I break a thousand rules all at the same time. He protects me when I’m vulnerable. Daddy punishes me sometimes but never more than I can handle or more than what the situation calls for. He always is down for a nice nap. My daddy is my safety blanket.” 

Jack had reached out and touched his face, bringing him in for a soft kiss. He agreed with Genji about everything he had said. It made everything easier, knowing the expectations the other held them to. 

After that chat, Jack had dived into kitten training. He worked with him slowly, introducing new things one at a time. Genji took to the collar best of all, choosing to wear one constantly, even out of play. He enjoyed the soft ears and tail plug nearly as much as the collar. He was fine being naked while Jack was completely clothed. He accepted kneeling at his feet and presenting himself when asked to. He loved being a cock warmer, taking to that smoothly, but he hated crawling, only doing it to please his master. A few months after they had began the kitten training, his mental health took a startling dive. 

Genji couldn’t find his headspace to submit to Jack. He had been struggling for a while to be submissive in any scene. Genji was scared that it would mean the end, that he would be out the door if he couldn’t submit for Jack. But Jack had insisted that Genji was here to stay for as long as he wanted to be. 

Jack had tried to do a simple training session with Genji in his kitten gear, but Genji couldn’t find the submissive headspace, let alone his kitten headspace. He didn’t want to obey the simple commands and expectations that Jack was asking of him. He eventually stood up and ripped the soft, fuzzy ears out of his hair and threw them at Jack’s chest, storming off to his own room. Genji locked himself in his room and ignored Jack calling out to him. 

Genji shuddered through sobs as he sat on his bed, laying against the giant bear that took refuge there. He curled up against it, burying his face into its stomach. He could hear Jack outside of the door, asking him to come out. 

He ignored Jack, yanking the comforter around himself before letting himself succumb to another bout of breathtaking sobs. He eventually fell asleep. 

Genji woke up a few hours later, feeling like he had swallowed cotton. He glanced around the room, noting unhappily that there was nothing to drink. He would have to leave his room and possibly face Jack. His heart fluttered at the thought. He didn’t want to face Jack. He didn’t want to face his emotions. Things had been rough lately, and he was sure that Jack would want to talk about it all. 

He thought back to his backpack, to the Oxy his guy had hooked him up with a few days prior when he had a panic attack. Jack had caught him and they had been in the same situation, Jack outside his door. They had talked it out, but Jack didn’t think to take the pills. Genji shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t need it. But fuck, he wanted it. 

But he didn’t need it. He knew that he had fucked up enough for one day. Jack probably wasn’t even here. He probably had left to go to the gym downstairs near the lobby. Jack made himself go there to blow off steam when he got upset. It was nice to know that Jack had his own coping methods to deal with anger, instead of living with the fear that maybe one day Jack would explode. 

He opened his door, quietly slipping out of the room. He made his way to the kitchen, silently padding with bare feet to the fridge to retrieve a water bottle. Genji cracked the seal and drained it in one go, grabbing another one before shutting the fridge. Sighing softly, he turned to go back to his room, passing through the living room again. He hadn’t noticed before, but Jack was on the couch, stretched out across the entire length. 

The toys from the earlier failure of a scene had been cleaned up, put away in the toy box, probably. Genji stared at Jack’s handsome face, the scars cutting across now a fond feature. Jack’s face was just slightly pinched up, like he couldn’t relax even while asleep. He probably couldn’t, not after that. Genji weighed his options: he could disappear right now, get out of Jack’s hair and remove a big stressor. Jack would eventually move on. He could wake Jack up and beg for forgiveness, fall to his knees and plead for Jack to stay with him. Or he could just go back to his room and deal with it later. 

Genji moved to the couch, setting the water bottle on the coffee table before kneeling next to it. He stared at Jack for a little longer before resting his head on the cushion, closing his eyes. 

Jack grunted softly, his eyes squeezing shut before opening. His neck was sore from the position on the couch, but he ignored it in favor of reaching out to cup Genji’s face. “Hi, baby.” His voice was even raspier than normal, thick with sleep. 

Genji didn’t respond with words, just pressing his cheek against Jack’s hand as the tears started. Jack sat up, concern on his face. “Hey, it’s alright. You don’t have to cry. Come sit with me? Let me hold you?” Genji nodded quickly, nearly clamoring onto the couch and Jack’s lap. 

Jack wrapped a strong arm around Genji’s waist, letting the smaller man lean against him as he cried, hiding his face against Jack’s neck. Jack carefully slid his arm under Genji’s knees, holding him closer. “Shh, sweetheart. I’m not mad at you, Genji. You’re okay.” He crooned quietly, pressing gentle kisses to his temple. 

“I-I’m not o-okay, Ja-Jack,” Genji whimpered, balling his fist into Jack’s worn shirt. Jack cooed wordlessly, holding him closer. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” The question was murmured against his hair, making Genji shudder with emotion. Jack shouldn’t still be so nice, so… gentle. He should be backhanding him for breaking their scene, for ignoring him, for not performing his duties. Genji shook his head. 

“Okay, honey. That’s completely alright. You can cry it out. I’m here for you.” Genji just wept harder, his head and heart aching. He cried until he had no more tears, until he started to gag and hyperventilate. Jack carefully picked him up at that point, taking him to the master bath. Jack lowered himself onto the ground next to the toilet, petting Genji’s sweaty hair back. 

“Genji, I really need you to focus on breathing and calming down. You’re making yourself sick and we don’t want that.” Genji could only shake his head, reaching out to grip the toilet. Jack reached out and twisted the cold water knob for the tub, wetting his fingers before gently rubbing the back of Genji’s neck. 

Genji jumped but relaxed slightly against his cold fingers, still gripping the toilet in white-knuckled hands. “Gon-gonna be s-s-sick.” 

Jack re-wet his hand, smoothing it over Genji’s neck again. “If you need to, that’s okay. I’m here for you. Do you think you could help me with something?” 

Genji stared into the white porcelain, nodding slowly. “Good. How do you say ‘I love you’ in Japanese?” 

Genji spared a quick glance to his boyfriend, lower lip trembling. “Ai shiteru. Y-you know that.” 

Jack gave him an easy smile. “You’re right. My bad. Can you tell me how to say dog?” 

Genji looked at him, confusion evident. “Inu. You know that too.” 

“What about cat?” 

“Neko.” 

Jack smiled. “Thank you. Can you tell me something you can feel?” 

Genji paused for a moment, assessing his body. “I can feel your fingers on my neck. They’re cold and wet.” 

Jack gently rubbed his neck again, humming softly. “Good. What else can you feel? Just tell me anything.” 

Genji leaned back against him, releasing his death grip on the toilet. “I feel my clothes on me. I can feel you breathing. I can feel… your clothes.” He reaches out to grip Jack’s shirt, worrying the fabric between his fingers. 

Jack reached up to smooth his hair back with a smile. “Can you smell anything?” 

Genji nodded. “You. Your cologne. A little sweat but it’s really nice. I can smell my shampoo in the bottle.” Genji leaned his head against Jack’s shoulder, slowly relaxing. 

“Perfect. What can you see? Can you tell me 5 things you see?” 

Genji took a long look around the bathroom. “I can see towels. And the basket of bath bombs. I can see… the shower head. One of my plugs on the ledge of the tub. I can see your aftershave on the counter.” 

Jack smiled, pressing a kiss against his temple. “Good. Very, very good. How do you feel now?” 

Genji glanced up at him, eyes still puffy. “I feel much better. Thank you, Jack. I don’t know what that was, but it helped.” 

Jack leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “That’s called grounding. Gabe and I used it a lot when we were first back home from active duty. When things got bad.” 

Genji let his eyes close as he took a few deep breaths. “Thank you.” 

Jack adjusted him as he stood, holding him close. “No need to thank me, angel. I’ll do that for you every day if you need it.” Genji wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, hugging him tightly. “How does a bath sound?” 

Genji nodded slowly. Jack set him on the countertop, making sure he was stable before turning to the tub. He had left the cold water dripping, easily starting the water for a warm bath. He straightened up and grabbed the basket of bath bombs, offering it to Genji. “Your choice, sweetheart.” 

Genji plucked one from the mix, holding it in his lap as Jack replaced the basket to its spot. Jack stood between his legs, resting his hands on either side of Genji’s ribs, rubbing gentle circles. His head still hurt from the crying and the panic attack, but he felt a little lighter, definitely more relaxed after Jack had calmed him down. Jack kisses him softly before pulling away to turn the faucet off. 

Genji set the bomb aside and pulled his shirt off, shivering a little. Jack did the same before helping him down from the counter. He slipped gentle fingers down the waistband of his shorts and panties, pushing them to the floor in a puddle. Genji waited while Jack quickly stripped himself. Jack got in first, sinking into the warm water with a satisfied groan. Genji stepped in and sat down on Jack’s lap, unwrapping the bath bomb before tossing it in the water at their feet. 

Genji watched it start to fizz and dissolve, leaning back against Jack’s chest. Jack wrapped both arms around his waist, tucking his chin on Genji’s shoulders. The two men relaxed in the comfortable silence until Jack started to wash him gently, big hands gliding over his thin body with a bar of soap. 

“I think we should talk to a therapist. You’re so unhappy and anxious lately, I really think it would help you a lot.” 

Genji started to pick at his cuticles, staring past his hands and at his thighs. The scars were faded from a few years before, from before Jack, from a different lifetime, but the newer ones stood out in a starker white, just a year prior. He traced one lightly before Jack took his hand and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss. 

"Hey. It'll all be okay. We're going to get you taken care of, happy again, in a better place mentally. I'm going to do everything I can to help get you there, okay?"

Genji nodded, tears clouding his vision. "I don't… Don't deserve your kindness, Jack. I'm not… important enough for you to waste time and money on anymore. I'm not a fun play toy anymore. You can see that I'm just… damaged goods. You should just drop me."

Jack hummed softly, pressing his hand to the middle of Genji's chest, rubbing gently. "I don't agree with those statements. I think you're very important. And very worthy of love and attention and the chance for recovery. I'm very in love with you, sweetheart. Let me help you?"

A soft sniffle was Jack's only answer for a long moment, Jack giving him as much time as he needed to find his response. "O-okay. I'll see a therapist. For you."

Jack kissed his hair softly. "I'd rather it be for you, but it can be for me, for now, if that's what you need." Genji nodded. "Alright, for me. I'm taking the next few days off so we can find someone who works for you."

Genji nodded again, pulling down his loofah to press it into Jack's hand. Jack chuckled fondly. "Want me to wash you? I can do that. In fact, I'd do anything for you, kitten. We're going to get you taken care of. I promise that everything will be okay."


	10. Group

“Let’s go around and introduce ourselves to Jen-gi.”

Genji rolled his eyes. “Genji. Hard G sound. Genji.” 

“Oh! Thank you, Genji! Now, let’s go around the group.” The therapist’s voice was shrill and it grated on his nerves (and ears) already. 

The woman to the therapist's left spoke in a monotone voice. God, Genji hated circle-jerk introductions. “I’m Janet. I have depression and anxiety. My favorite color is black.” Thanks, Janet. 

The man on Janet’s left spoke next, “My name is Paul. I am an alcoholic. I’ve been sober for 15 days because Christ is my lord and savior.” Great. Thanks, Paul.

The next man spoke, “I’m Brett. Heroin was my thing. Haven’t had it in a week. I miss it.” Thanks, Brett. 

A woman next, “Angie. Christ is also my lord and savior. I was led astray by wine and an affair.” Aaaand, thank you, Angie. 

Genji blew out a sigh. “We’ll skip you and come back to you after everyone else.” He nodded, sitting back and putting his hands behind his head. 

“I’m Anthony. I’m a sex addict. And a meth-head. And a pothead. And an alcoholic. And I’m depressed.” Wow. Thank you, Anthony. 

“I’m Jeanette. I have depression, specifically postpartum. I am apathetic toward my husband,” she paused, tears coming to her eyes. She started sniffling. Genji rolled his eyes. “A-and I’m apathetic towards my child.” She started full out crying. Angie passed her a box of tissues. Fucking hell.

The last woman spoke now. “I’m Noelle. I am depressed. I have anxiety and I have PTSD.” Genji offered her a smile, which she returned nervously. 

The therapist looked at him now. “I’m Genji. I am depressed, anxious, and an addict of many things - sex, drugs, alcohol. I also have PTSD from my time as a sex worker. Oh, and maybe bipolar.” Genji glanced over the group as he spoke. He didn’t like Brett’s face when he mentioned the sex work. 

“And who is in your support system?” The therapist asked, jotting down some notes. 

“My boyfriend, Jack.” He said it pointedly, staring Brett down. Brett scowled more. “He’s really it. His friend supports me too. But Jack is my main support.” 

“Alright. Well, welcome to the group. Anything that’s said here, including names, is confidential. You’re not to share anything said here with anyone.” Genji nodded and sat back. 

This was not going to be fun.

\---x---

Genji lowered himself into the chair, sighing under his breath. A new man sat across from him. He was older, and sort of handsome in the way older men could be. Not the way Jack was, though. Jack had a traditionally handsome face that stayed with him as he aged. 

Everyone filed into the room slowly, Genji watching them as they took a seat. Why did Jack insist that he get here so early? Probably to get more hours in at the office. Genji’s therapy had cut into his actual office time pretty deeply. He would go in late because he insisted on taking Genji to it himself each morning, he would leave early to eat lunch with Genji every day, and after going back for a few hours, leave early again to pick him up when he was finished. 

The assessment had been a hassle to Jack and his work hours, too. Jack had called in and he and Gabe had to reschedule a meeting. Genji tried to tell Jack that he could go in, that they could go later, but Jack insisted that they go that morning.

Genji was pulled back to the present by the grating voice of the group therapist. She spoke for a while, passing the attention over to Anthony. Eventually, they all looked at Genji. 

“Genji, let’s talk about the night it all changed.” 

Genji sighed heavily, “Okay. Well…”

\---x---

Genji hated sob stories. He hated listening to most of the people talk in group. There were some people that he enjoyed listening to, some stories detailing certain things about someone’s life. He usually enjoyed listening to a person’s first day, the things that brought them to group therapy. 

But most of the time, he hated listening to most people bitch and moan about things. He wanted to go home. He wanted to cuddle with Jack. Most of all, he hated listening to positive affirmations and sickly optimistic people, especially those that just decided that happiness was the cure to everything. 

“...ji. Genji?” The therapist broke through his thoughts with her grating voice. 

“Yeah?”

She smiled. To Genji, it looked forced. “Tell us about Jack? How did you meet him? What is he like?” Genji smirked a little. Well… she did ask. 

“Jack is just great. He’s very sweet and he is always there for me. He makes sure that I have everything that I need and anything that I could ever want. I was at a BDSM club doing a scene with a dominant that I had only negotiated with on Fetlife. He went beyond my limits and ignored my safeword. Those are two of the biggest fuck-ups in the lifestyle. So, Jack’s best friend was monitoring the dungeon for unsafe situations when that happened. Jack was monitoring a different room at the time. Gabe made the shitty dom leave and Jack cuddled me until I felt better. I went home with Jack that night. We didn’t fuck, which was a new thing for me. Later on, we agreed to enter into a D/s relationship. That’s a dominant/submissive relationship, for those who don’t know.”

The therapist looked shocked for a moment before she schooled her face. “Well! Thank you for sharing with us.”

Genji smirked. “Anytime.”

\---x---

Moving from group therapy to individual therapy was the best thing for him. He and Jack had agreed on that. It also let Jack return to working a normal day since Genji’s appointments could be scheduled during Jack’s offtime. Jack wanted to make sure that he could drive Genji and from it, supporting him as much as possible. Occasionally, Jack would join him in a session. Genji liked that best. 

They had searched for an LGBT friendly therapist, thankfully not hard to find in California. A secondary requirement for the therapist was to be kink friendly, after going to the first therapist. He was nice enough, a married gay man with 3 children and a house that sported a legitimate white picket fence. He was… too normal for Genji. The man would let Genji go into details about the kink side of his life, his regrets and anxiety about not being a good submissive for Jack, but the man never quite got it. 

They moved onto another therapist after a few visits. She was a married lesbian in the lifestyle. She was nice, understood Genji’s concern with his poor submissive performance as of late. Her downfall (for Genji) was that she didn’t understand the sugar baby “thing”, and she would sometimes pull a face when he went into detail about his kink life. Jack encouraged him to move on. They would find a therapist that was okay with their lifestyles and let him speak candidly about his life. 

Midday Californian sun shone in Jack’s eyes as he leaned against his car outside of Genji’s therapist’s building. Genji was running late, it seemed… Jack was starting to get concerned. Usually, the therapist was good at time management, and Genji would always text him if he needed more time. Jack glanced at his watch, sighing a little. 20 minutes had passed since Genji was supposed to have finished his appointment. He pushed off the hood of his car, going inside the building. 

Genji’s therapist was in the waiting room, chatting with the receptionist. He approached the shorter man with his usual charming smile. “Hi, Mr. Haywood?”

The therapist turned around, smiling. “Hi, Mr. Morrison. Genji left halfway through the session today, so I don’t know where he is.”

Jack took a deep breath, nodded his thanks, and turned around, taking long steps until he was outside. He pulled his phone out, calling Genji with slightly shaky fingers.

“Moshi moshi!”

“Genji, where are you? Your therapist told me you left halfway through the session. Are you okay?” 

“Hmm? Oh! Yeah. I’m at the arcade, the one I like. By the beach.”

Jack exhaled slowly, opening his car door. He got in, starting the car. “Okay. I’m on my way. What happened?” Jack reversed out of the parking spot, the hands-free function taking over his phone call. 

Genji’s voice played over the car’s speakers. “He tried to pull some victim blaming shit with me, so I left. You told me it’s not my fault, so I’m not gonna listen to him tell me otherwise.”

Jack shook his head. At least the arcade was just a few minutes away. “Okay… That’s good… I’m proud of you. I’ll be there soon, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy! See you!” Jack let the call end and focused on his breathing while he drove. By the time he reached the arcade and saw Genji standing outside, waiting for him, he was calm from the adrenaline spike of before. 

Genji ran up to the car and got in the passenger side, leaning over to kiss Jack happily. “Hi!”

Jack kissed him back, cupping his face. “Hi, kitten.”

Genji settled into his seat, pulling the seatbelt on. “Can we go get ice cream? That sounds so good right now.”

Jack nodded, sighing a little. “Of course, angel. Do you wanna talk about what happened?”

Genji shrugged. “He said that maybe I should’ve just listened to my family and I could’ve avoided the mess.”

Jack shook his head. “I’m really sorry, kitten. We’ll find another therapist for you.”

“No, I feel fine. I don’t need another one.” Genji pulled his phone out, looking up ice cream parlors. “Ooh, let’s go to this one!” He started the directions to the shop, the automated voice filling the car. Jack reversed out of his spot, getting back on the road. 

“You need another one, sweetheart. We can keep cycling through them until you find one that you like, it’s not a problem. I just want you to get the help you need.”

\---x---

Zenyatta was his perfect match. His calm, happy, always loving demeanor balanced Genji’s stormy mood on his bad days. He wasn’t in the lifestyle, but he was adorably curious and accepting of it.

Zen let them schedule sessions twice weekly for two to three hours at a time, happily giving Genji all the time he needed to talk about whatever he felt like. They would start the session with a half hour of meditation, as long as it wasn’t a bad day. Bad days came less and less often after a month with Zenyatta and medication. The psychiatrist they found put him on a daily medication for his (finally diagnosed) bipolar disorder, with Xanax as needed. Remembering to take the daily medicine was sometimes a struggle, so Jack took to waking him up in the morning before he went to work so Genji could take the dose. He went back to sleep afterward, usually. 

Things got better, slowly. Genji’s mental anguish started to level out and he could enjoy the things he liked to do again. His bond with Jack strengthened, he was happier than ever with Jack, who continued to support him during every down and ride along with every up of the rollercoaster that was recovery.


	11. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Jack go to Jack's parent's house for Thanksgiving. tw: homophobia, transphobia, general phobic ugliness.

Jack hadn’t been invited back home for Thanksgiving in years. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly extended an olive branch from his mother, but he wasn’t going to turn it down. 

Except that he originally had planned to turn it down. Genji had pushed him to accept the invitation to Indiana, like Jack had pushed Genji to go to Japan. Even though that hadn’t ended well, Genji held higher hopes for this visit to Jack’s family. 

Gabriel has told them both that they were welcome at his Abuela’s Thanksgiving dinner, which is what Jack usually did instead. It was a tempting offer, but Genji seemed almost... excited to meet his family, despite Gabe and Jack telling him that they were a very... traditional family. 

Gabe dropped them off at the airport at 9:30 in the morning, wishing them both luck on the adventure. They made it through security easily, the only snag being that Genji had to throw away his nearly full iced coffee. He shot a pout at Jack as he tossed it in the trash. Jack gave a very pointed look past the security line to the coffee shop, Genji following his eyes and grinning after he saw the shop. 

Once they were past security, Jack led them to the coffee shop and bought Genji a new fancy coffee and a plain black coffee for himself. Genji sipped his happily as he followed Jack through the airport to their terminal. Jack let out a little sigh as he saw on the screen that their flight was delayed. 

“Your phone is charged, right, kitten?” Genji nodded as they found two seats. He leaned against Jack as they settled in, pulling out his phone to keep himself entertained. Jack pulled out his tablet, Genji clearing his throat at him in disappointment. 

“You said no work this weekend.” 

Jack chuckled a little, unlocking his tablet. “I’m just reading the news, baby. Scouts’ Honor, no work this weekend. Unless you’re asleep.” 

Genji scrunched his face up. “Nope. No work at all. Gabi said he could handle it. You need a break.” Jack smiled and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Alright, alright. None at all.” 

The delay lasted an hour, waiting on their plane to land and be cleaned before they could board and take off. Genji started squirming after 15 minutes of playing on his phone and checking social media. Jack looked over at him and pressed a kiss to his temple before going back to his tablet. 

“Daddy.” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m bored.” 

“That’s what your phone is for, baby,” Jack chuckled quietly. 

“I’ve already checked all my social medias for the morning, played and won both my favorite games, and checked Twitter again. How long is this going to be?” 

Jack checked the screen then his watch. “Another 45 minutes, sweetheart. Try downloading a new game. Or better yet, look at colleges you might want to go to.” 

Oh right. That was a part of their agreement. Now that he was a citizen, it was time to start looking and applying. He could start in the winter semester if he tried. Jack smiled at him. “I’m partial to the University of Southern California. It’s a good school and close to home. Gabe and I also speak there to the business classes sometimes. It’s a nice campus.”

Genji huffed a soft sigh. “What if we snuck away to the bathroom and had a quickie?” 

Jack shook his head. “No. Not in the airport.” 

“But-“ 

“Absolutely no buts, kitten. Entertain yourself on your phone, talk to me without begging for my cock, or look up college options.” Jack was using his dom voice in a quieter tone than normal, most likely to keep the surrounding people from looking over at the couple. 

Genji pushed his bottom lip out but unlocked his phone without arguing further. “Okay, if I decide on a college, then will you-“ 

Jack leaned in, dropping a kiss on his cheek. He lingered longer than the kiss took, growling softly in his ear. “Spank you once we get to Indiana and rent a car? Sure thing, sweetheart.” 

Genji shivered a little, turning his head to kiss Jack’s cheek in return before pulling back to lean back in his seat. “Southern California, right?” 

—x—

The flight was easy, Genji only needing one Xanax and Jack to hold his hand and whisper gentle encouragements in his ear. They gathered their luggage from the baggage claim and went to the rental car area, Genji dragging his feet a little once the car was paid for and loaded with their bags. 

“What’s wrong, angel? Getting tired?” Jack walked to the passenger side and opened the door for him. Genji sat in the seat, feet still outside of the car. He puckered his lips for a quick kiss, Jack obliging with a small smile. 

“I am a little tired.” He pulled his feet in the car, Jack leaning in to pet Genji’s hair and kiss his forehead. 

“You can take a nap while I drive us to my parents’ farm, kitten. The seat lays back.” Genji nodded, Jack shutting the door and walking around to his side. Jack got in and buckled his seat belt. “But don’t think I forgot about the spanking I owe you.” 

—x—

Holiday dinners with the Shimada clan were never fun. Everyone was tense and there was minimal conversation. Genji preferred the dinners where it was just himself, Hanzo, and their father. 

A Thanksgiving dinner with Jack’s family was much different. Everyone talked a lot, it was noisy, there were a lot of different foods and smells and colors. Genji almost would’ve liked it. 

Almost. 

He was seated next to Jack, his chair pressed against Jack’s as close as he could make it go. He had his arm wrapped around his waist, leaning his head on his shoulder as they waited for the female side of his family to finish in the kitchen. 

Jack’s cousin hadn’t stopped staring at them from the moment they sat down together, glaring at Genji’s chest. In the middle of his chest, hung from around his neck, were Jack’s dog tags from his service days. He finally spoke. “I can’t believe you let him wear your tags, Jack.” 

Genji wrapped his fingers around the chain, smiling. “I always have him with me. Plus, they accessorize my outfit.” Jack stifled a chuckle, biting his lower lip. 

“Genji,” he tried to scold, but Genji knew he didn’t mean it. Everyone could tell he didn’t mean it, from the fondness in his tone. 

His cousin stood up, slamming his hands down on the table. “You let some fairy, eyeliner-and-lipstick fuckin’ faggot wear your fuckin’ tags for ‘fashion’?” Genji gasped softly. 

Jack wrapped his around around Genji’s waist. “No, I let my boyfriend wear my tags, just like you let your wife wear yours. Do not call him a fairy or a faggot again, Marshall. You won’t like what happens.” Jack’s voice turned deadly serious at the end, eyes narrowing. “You barely served, barely got those tags. You pussied out and got an ESL. Don’t piss me off again.” 

Marshall sat down, scowling. Genji couldn’t be bothered to hide his smirk. “By the way, it’s lip gloss.” 

Genji nuzzled his temple against Jack’s shoulder, drawing his attention away from tersely scanning the room for trouble. His face softened into a fond smile, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He melted against Jack’s side happily, eyes shutting. 

The bustle from the kitchen migrated into the dining room, Genji’s eyes opening. Jack’s father looked like he had licked a lemon. Genji shot him a smile. Jack’s father scowled. 

The ladies of the family set the rest of the food items down the middle of the table, then began making plates for everyone. Genji murmured a thank you to Jack’s sister, getting a warm smile in return. At least she was nice to him. 

After everyone settled down, his father stood. “Bow your heads,” he commanded. Genji watched everyone, even Jack, obey. He slowly looked down, grabbing Jack’s hand tightly. “Heavenly Father, we give thanks for this Thanksgiving Day. Thank you for the meal we have before us. We ask your blessings upon this meal. We ask you, dear Lord, to let each one of us feel your love, comfort, and presence in our lives today and every day. I ask you to look over our brothers and sons still in service that could not be with us today, and to guide those that have been called home to you during their service.” His father paused, and Genji looked up catch him staring at himself and Jack. 

“Heavenly Father, I ask you to lead my astray son back to you, to guide his heart and hands back to do your bidding. Please guide him home, away from his sinful choice of lifestyle. Amen.” 

Genji glanced to Jack as everyone around them murmured their amens. He could see a jaw muscle twitch as he clenched his teeth. He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled, unclenching his jaw and squeezing Genji’s hand gently. Genji brought it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the scarred knuckles. It earned him a small smile, at least. 

Jack picked his fork up and started eating. “Itadakimasu!” Genji chirped, picking his fork up. Jack smiled fondly. 

“So, what are you, Yakuza?” Jack’s father growled at him. He seemed to only be able to talk in a growl, a permanent scowl on his face. 

Genji swallowed the bite of potatoes in his mouth. “Yes sir, my family is an ancient Yakuza clan with drug and weapon ties across the Asian countries.” He happily scooped up another bite of mashed potatoes and shoved it in his mouth. 

Jack’s mother had dropped his fork in the middle of her plate, eyes widening almost comically. Jack continued eating to hide his smile. She picked her fork up and wiped it off, quickly recovering. “Do you work?” She asked slowly. She wouldn’t stop talking to him slowly, even after he had proven that he could speak English just fine. 

Genji smiled at her. “No ma’am, I’m a retired prostitute.” 

Jack’s father stood suddenly, his chair turning over. “That’s it! Take your faggot whore and LEAVE!” 

It was silent for a few moments. Genji spoke. “I’m a retired whore, excuse you.” His father stormed around the table and flicked out a pocket knife, pointing it at his face. Jack stood, moving to get between Genji and his dad. 

Genji stepped forward, grabbing the old man’s wrist unexpectedly. He twisted it, Jack’s dad dropping the pocket knife in surprise. Genji kicked the knife away, releasing his wrist. “Mr. Morrison, this has been a lovely dinner, but I’ll be taking my leave now. Thank you for the hospitality.” Genji grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, glancing at Jack. 

Jack already had his jacket on and offered his hand. Genji took it, letting Jack lead them out of the dining room to go upstairs to gather their bags. Jack pulled him into his old room and shut the door, sitting on the bed and pulling Genji on his lap. “Are you okay, kitten?” 

Genji nodded, pushing Jack’s hair back with a small smile. “I’m a little sad. My feelings are hurt, but I’m okay. Your dad sucks at using a knife to fight.” Jack couldn’t even chuckle at that, still too worried about his precious kitten to smile. 

Genji wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “I’m okay, Daddy. I just wanna find a hotel and some better food.” Jack nodded. 

“Okay, sweetheart. We can do that. Grab your bag, kitten.” Genji pressed a soft kiss to his scarred lips before getting off his lap, grabbing his suitcase. He hadn’t had the chance to unpack much, so he only had a few things to shove back in the bag. Jack did the same, taking the bag from him when he finished. 

“Glad we rented a car instead of having them pick us up,” Genji said, doing his best to stay happy and positive for Jack’s sake. Jack just gave a closed mouth smile and nodded, opening the door for him. Genji led the way down stairs, past the still startled family to the front door. He held it open for Jack, getting the backseat door for him as well. 

Jack put their luggage in the car, shutting the door before turning to the smaller man. He pulled Genji close, hugging him flush against his own body. Jack rubbed a broad hand in circles on Genji’s back, burying his nose in the green hair. “I love you, Genji. These people may be my blood, but you’re my chosen family. You and Gabe are all I need.” 

Genji nuzzled his face against Jack’s shoulder, happily nosing at his neck. “Thank you. You know I’m in the same situation. I love you too, Jack.” 

The taller man pulled back and gazed down at his boyfriend, adoration plain on his face. “Thank you, Genji.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his candy-pink lips, sliding his hand down Genji’s arm to lock their fingers together. “Let’s get out of here.” 

\---x---

When they checked into their hotel for the night, Genji immediately went for the room service menu, flopping on his stomach on the fluffed up bed. He kicked his shoes across the room as he opened the menu. Jack went into the bathroom, starting the shower. “I think a bottle of wine. Does the bathtub look good in there?”

“Baby, it’s Indiana. It won’t be up to your standards.”

“Oh, right. I’m still ordering the strawberries and wine. 

“You’ll be lucky to find oranges and coke. Not every hotel offers strawberries and wine.” Jack came out of the bathroom with his shirt off, shaking his head. Genji glanced up from the menu, grinning as he eyed up Jack’s chest. 

“Hi, Daddy.” Jack rolled his eyes, sitting next to Genji on the bed. 

“Don’t ‘hi, Daddy’ me. You owe me some swats from the trip here, remember?” Jack ran his fingers through Genji’s hair, loosening it from the style as he spoke, voice still too fond to be reprimanding. 

“Oooh. I remember.” Genji folded the menu shut and tossed it on the floor, sitting up next to Jack. 

“Shower first. It’s running. Come on.” Jack nodded towards the bathroom, standing up. Genji popped up off the bed, following Jack into the bathroom. They both stripped off their clothes, leaving them in piles on the tiled floor. Jack got into the shower first, offering his hand to Genji to help him in. Genji took it and got in, stepping close and hugging Jack. Jack hugged him back, running his hands down his back. 

“You know what we forgot?” Jack asked, a chuckle in his voice already. 

Genji groaned as he realized their mistake. “My hair care bag.” 

Jack nodded. “You’re it. Go get it. Don’t get the bed wet, Genji.” Genji pulled away and stepped out of the shower, running into the bedroom part of their room. He unzipped his bag, pulling out the shower bag before he turned and returned to the shower. 

“Fuck, it’s cold.” Genji pressed up against Jack’s chest again, under the water to get warm again. He tossed the bag in the corner of the shower, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck. “Hi, Daddy.”

Jack smiled a little. “Didn’t I tell you not to ‘hi, Daddy’ me,” he asked playfully, hands sliding down Genji’s sides. His hands settled at his hips, thumbs rubbing up and down his hip bones. 

“You did. But I’ve chosen to ignore that.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow slightly. “Is that so?” Genji nodded, fighting a grin. Jack stepped back slightly, turning Genji around and pressing him against the cold tile of the shower wall. Genji whined slightly, wiggling his hips. Jack brought his hand back and popped Genji’s ass sharply. Genji gasped, pushing his hips against the wall, away from Jack. Jack slapped his ass again anyways, watching Genji’s reaction with smug satisfaction. 

“You always look so good like this, kitten.” Jack grabbed his ass with both hands, gripping and spreading him apart for a moment. He slid his thumb over Genji’s hole once before letting his ass go. Genji spread his legs a little, whining out a soft “please”. 

“Please, hmm? I don’t think so. We need to shower first. You need a spanking, then maybe, maybe I’ll play with you.” Jack stepped backward, not touching Genji at all. Genji looked back at him and pouted, turning around and leaning against the shower wall. 

“Daddy.”

“Shh. Shower time now.”

The two men showered together, Jack washing Genji’s hair like they always did at home. Genji got out first, pulling a towel around his waist. Jack followed him out, doing the same thing with his towel. Genji walked to their bed, pulling his towel off so that he could start drying himself off. Jack pulled his bag up on the bed, going through it until he found a pair of sweatpants. He dried himself off and pulled the sweatpants on, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Don’t bother getting dressed, kitten. Come over my lap.” 

Genji got on the bed and crawled over his lap, settling over Jack’s thighs with his chest against the bed. Jack rubbed his ass a few times before he lifted his hand, bringing it down on one cheek. Genji twitched a little, but otherwise didn’t react. Jack continued like that for a while, just light swats all over Genji’s ass. Genji wasn’t actually in trouble, so Jack didn’t put any force behind his swats. “All done.”

Genji rolled off the bed, facing Jack before pouncing on him, a leg on either side of Jack’s hips. “May I ‘Hi, Daddy’ you now?”

Jack nodded, holding back his grin. 

“Hi, Daddy.” 

“Hi, baby.”

“My ass is all tingly.” Genji said as he wiggled his hips, sitting back on Jack’s thighs. “I like it a lot.” Jack’s hands came around, groping Genji’s ass, spreading him open like he had in the shower. 

“I like this ass a lot.” Jack let his ass go, skimming his hands up Genji’s back. “Get on the bed on your hands and knees.” Genji crawled off Jack’s lap and onto the middle of the bed, ass up and out for Jack to do with as he pleased. 

Jack went to his bag and found their bottle of lube, going back to the bed with it in hand. He set it on the bedside table and moved behind Genji, sliding his hands over Genji’s ass slowly. He leaned in and kissed his lower back, trailing little kisses down until he got to his hole. Jack licked over it, pulling back and grinning when Genji whimpered. Jack leaned down and licked over his hole again, pressing inside as far as he could go. He continued to lick and thrust his tongue inside Genji’s hole until the younger man was wet and loose. 

Genji squirmed under all the attention, moaning and whimpering. Jack kissed up his back, pinching his ass lightly. “Good boy.” Genji pushed his ass back against Jack’s hand, spreading his legs further. 

“Please, Daddy. I want your fingers, I want your cock.” Genji arched his back as Jack ran his hands over Genji’s ass again, pressing his thumb inside his wet hole lightly. Jack leaned over and grabbed their bottle of lube off the bedside table, popping the cap open. He upturned the bottle over Genji’s crack, letting it drip down and over his hole. Genji twitched at the cold, moaning softly. 

Jack ran his fingers through the slick, pressing two in at once. “Good boy, taking my fingers so easily. I know you want my cock, baby.” Genji pressed back, fucking himself on Jack’s fingers, taking them in as deep as he could. “Look at you, so eager for it. Fucking yourself on my fingers like a little slut. Is that what you are, kitten? Are you a little slut?”

Genji nodded against the pillows, hips never stopping their movements, even as Jack added another finger. Genji was drooling against the pillows lightly, brain fuzzy as he chased the sensations. Jack pulled his fingers back, grinning as Genji tried to chase his hand. “Hold on, kitten. You’ll get my cock soon.” Jack poured lube over his cock and over Genji’s hole once more before gripping his hard cock and stroking himself a few times. His eyes closed for a moment before he guided the head of his cock to Genji’s slick, lax hole. 

Jack pushed in fully, groaning softly at the tight heat enveloping his cock. Genji pushed back as much as he could, whimpering. “Please, Daddy. Please fuck me. I’m ready. I want it.”

Jack pulled back and sunk back in slowly, head falling back. His hips started a slow pattern, hands gripping at Genji’s hips to keep him still. “My pace, baby boy. We’re going at my pace tonight.” Jack chuckled softly at Genji’s loud protesting huff, looking back at Jack with a pout. Jack thrust hard then, watching Genji’s pouting lips fall open with a groan, his eyes unseeing as Jack thrust against his prostate again. 

Jack slid one hand up from Genji’s hip to his hair, carding through the thick locks before making a fist, pulling his hair sharply. Genji gasped, arching his back as far as he could. Jack sped up his thrusts, the sound of their skin meeting filling the room, along with grunts and gasps of pleasure. Jack’s hips slammed against Genji’s ass as he came, groaning into the air. He slid a hand around Genji’s hip, grasping his cock in a calloused hand. He began to stroke Genji’s cock quickly, grip firm. 

Genji squirmed through Jack’s orgasm, jerking harshly when Jack finally wrapped his hand around his cock. Genji clenched around Jack’s spent cock as he came quickly from Jack’s knowing hand, gasping and shuddering against the pillows as he collapsed. Jack pulled out, holding Genji open for a moment so he could watch his come slid out of Genji’s hole. Genji whined quietly, wiggling his hips a little. 

“Beautiful, baby. Always so beautiful.” Genji sat up, twisting around to kiss Jack. 

“Thanks, Daddy.” Genji flopped down on the bed on his back, grinning up at Jack. “We ruined the top sheet.”

“You ruined the topsheet.”

Genji shook his head. “We did. It’s equal since we both came.”

Jack chuckled. “No. I came inside of you, neatly. You’re letting it spill and you came directly on the sheet.”

Genji rolled off the bed, feeling Jack’s come ooze out of his more and more. “I’m not going to argue whose fault it is with an ex-lawyer.”

Jack pulled the top sheet off, balling it up before he tossed it in the corner. “Smart boy.” 

“If you were nice to me, you’d eat me out again.” Genji said as he walked to the bathroom to clean up. Jack followed him, chuckling. 

“I am very nice to you, you just want to get eaten out again.”

“Guilty.”


End file.
